Code: heroes
by Lord Maximus
Summary: XANA has brought the Titans worst enemies onto Lyoko. Can the Titans and the Lyoko gang stop him and Slade?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Deep in the dark depths of Paris in an abandoned hidden base was a set of people frozen in ice. A black cloud slithered out of the electric and morphed in a teen. This teen was dressed in black with pale skin. His ears were pointed and he had frizzy jet black hair with red streaks.

His eyes were dark green with small red circles in the irises. He stepped into the room with frozen figures and smirked.

"To think these are the greatest villains of the century. For as long as there was a doom patrol there was a Brotherhood of Evil and yet here they are now. Frozen by their own machines. I am not even sure why my legs brought me here.

Maybe I am going to ask for their autograph. Maybe not." said Xana, his smirk changing to a frown.

He shrugged and flew up to the computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice.

Xana turned to see a large man in a black and purple jumpsuit with grey gloves and purple sneakers. His face was concealed by a purple mask. A large robot with a woman and a man covered in bandages appeared behind him.

"Great, a little punk infiltrated this prison." said Negative Man.

All Xana did was smirk in amusement.

"I wondered what happened to you after these clowns were frozen. Now you have decided to resign the role of heroes and work as prison guards. How the mighty have fallen." said Xana.

Mento glared darkly at the teen. Who was this kid? He activated his mental powers and tried to dive into his mind but he was not only blocked but he was blasted back. The air left him as he hit the ground.

"Steve!" said Elasti-Girl.

Xana chuckled.

"The great Mento could not dive into my mind as it appears. I have much work to do so just do yourselves a favor and leave. You will escape knowing you had kept your lives." said Xana.

Robot Man stepped forward.

"I have had enough of this kid!" he shouted.

He charged forward but just as he was about to land a blow Xana vanished into a black cloud and infected him. Robot Man screamed as he lost control of his body. Xana had no time for fun so he just shut down Robot Man and rematerialized in his human form outside of Robot Man's body.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Mento,

"I shut down his body. Now I give you one last warning. Get out of my way." said Xana.

Elasti-Girl's size grew and she raised her foot to crush Xana but an electric shield appeared around him and not only blocked the attack but shocked Elasti-Girl as she stepped back.

"I'll deal with him." said Negative Man.

His radioactive soul flew out of his body and flew straight towards Xana. He was surprised that a human could actually separate his soul from his body. His electric shield formed a bubble around him as he flew off the ground and avoided Negative Man. Xana smirked and knew that his body was now vulnerable.

He sent an electric attack towards Negative Man's body but it was stopped by a mental barrier created be Mento. Xana quickly turned into a specter and avoided Negative Man as he attacked again. This time Xana's specter grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Xana watched as he returned to his own body as Elasti-Girl threw a punch at him.

Xana simply put up another barrier and watched as Mento used his mental powers to send pieces of debris towards him. He blocked with his shield and fired a beam back at the Doom Patrol's Leader.

"I have had enough playing for now." said Xana.

His body grew as he transformed. He wore dark red armor which resembled the Scyphozoa's cone shaped body. His arms were concealed by dark armor which resembled a Megatank's shell. His hands were the face of a Blok with Eye on it and his fingers looked exactly like the Crab's scythe like legs.

His legs were concealed by the same armor in his arms and three Creeper like tails sprouted from his back. At the centre of Xana's armor was the green diamond with the Eye on it like the Scyphozoa. His eyes glowed red as he smirked at them. His arms opened up to reveal the same Eye connected red vines.

They glowed yellow and unleashed two elliptical lasers at them. Mento blocked but Elasti-Girl was hit. She yelled as the blast sent her into the wall.

"No!" shouted Mento.

Xana's fingers stretched themselves into daggers and they plunged right into Mento's shoulder. He screamed as they sent him into the wall. Xana smirked in satisfaction as blood poured from the wound and turned back to the frozen Brotherhood of Evil. His three tails wrapped themselves around four frozen villains and he blasted his way out of the base.

Mento painfully reached for his communicator and activated it.

"Beast Boy . . . someone has taken the Brain and . . . thugs. He . . . is going to free them." said Mento.

His world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains a plan that would affect many lives was being hatched. The Brain who was the Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and evil incarnate was placed in an electronic body that allowed him to speak and hear again. The body's eyes transferred their sight into him and he watched as a dark figure appeared before him. His face was concealed by the shadows but his eyes glowed as they looked at him.

At first the person's appearance suggested a dark monster like a dark dragon or some other dark creature that existed in a man's nightmares. Despite the obvious age of the figure the Brain did not need to be told that he was the one who freed him. It was obvious his appearance concealed the great power within.

"So the Brain has finally awoken to the world again." said the person.

The Brain watched as Madam Rouge, General Immortus, and his second in command, Monsieur Mallah were freed from their icy prison.

"It is good to be able speak and hear again. Who is the one who has freed me?" asked Brain,

"My name is Xana and I have freed you so that you can wreak havoc on the world again. But before that happens you must repay me free releasing you." said Xana,

"What is it that you wish for us to do?" asked the Brain.

"Elimination of the young heroes that have appeared in the world." said Xana.

Madam Rouge chuckled and stepped forward.

"We would do it either with or without you. But for you I will have to disappoint you on your request." she said.

She launched her arms to attack him but Xana's electric powers created a shield around him which brought light into the room and revealed his human form to the villains.

"It wasn't a request. It was a trade. You destroy the heroes and I can wreak some havoc of my own." said Xana,

"And why have you chosen us to destroy them when you can do it yourself?" asked Mallah.

Xana smirked as he looked at the ape. Mallah looked as the red circles in the irises of Xana's eyes glow brighter and more menacing.

"They don't know I exist yet and I have no intention of revealing myself to the world yet. You on the other hand will be hunted down by the Teen Titans either you work for me or not. The Brotherhood of Evil is all but destroyed and all of your resources have been confiscated by the Doom Patrol. I offer you a way to rise again as the most powerful villains in the world once again." said Xana.

The Brain was silent as he listened.

"And you have the resources to allow us to form our organization again?" asked Immortus,

"Look around and see for yourself." said Xana.

They looked to see themselves in a large hangar with robots working on a powerful and large airship. To them it was another base they abandoned after the Doom Patrol attacked but Xana found it and rebuilt and he was putting it to good use.

"This airship has been made for you as an offer. It is but a flagship of the numerous warships that have been manufactured here. This air fleet will be able to outnumber the Titans in no matter where they fight. I have one last thing to present." said Xana.

His smirk traveled to the Brain. He raised his hand and the Brain's body was brought to him.

"Master!" shouted Mallah.

Xana pulled out a chip and put it on the Brain's body. Suddenly wires came out of it and covered him. A few seconds passed and arms and legs sprouted. The Brain's new body was a robot with wires attaching the arms and legs to the torso.

The skull painted on the chest was now a metallic skull with the Brain inside the head. He looked and moved his body around.

"This new body is made out of nano insects that can regenerate and multiply when in battle. They can even evolve when given the proper motivation." said Xana,

"Impressive, Xana. I believe this is the beginning of an evil and benefiting partner ship." said the Brain.

His voice sounded more like the booming deep voice of a human than just electronic. Xana smirked and walked away.

"He is here." said Xana,

"Who is that?" asked Mallah.

A thin figure with a black torn cape entered. He wore all black and had a red x painted on his chest. He wore a mask with a white skull and an x on it that matched the color of blood.

"Do you have what I asked for?" asked Xana,

"It's all right in this case." said the man.

"Excellent work, Red X. And as promised I give your payment." said Xana.

He opened up the case as he handed a box full of diamonds to the thief. Xana's smirk and faded to a frown.

"You may leave now." said Xana,

"I'm already out of here." said Red X.

He vanished into thin air.

"And what was that he stole for you?" asked Madam Rouge,

"The ultimate weapon to destroy the world of heroes. I leave you to go play with those rats." said Xana.

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

"Master, can we trust him?" asked Mallah,

"No, but he has provided us the means to exact our revenge on the Titans who destroyed what we created. Let him be the one who pulls the strings for now." said the Brain.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 3 

In the streets of Jump City there was nothing but the calm and quiet noise of the busy city. Xana walked through the streets watching the people as they were minding their business. This was the home of the Teen Titans or so he had heard. Xana had yet to be impressed but he had heard about the villains of the city.

Xana believed that these villains were nothing but weak minded annoying insects at best. They continue to try to steal without realizing the most likely chance of the Teen Titans coming out stop them. Unless they had a well planned tactic it was better to retreat than fight. It was time to test these young heroes.

He moved into a dark corner and transformed into his demonic form. His three tails sprouted from his back and smashed a nearby garbage can to pieces. A hornet appeared out of nowhere and hovered in front of him. Xana's red eyes stared at it.

"Take the swarm and watch for the Titans. When they come watch their every move and study their fighting technique." said Xana.

He disappeared into a black cloud. At Titans Tower there was a problem. The others were in the training area when Beast Boy came running in.

"Guys! We got a problem!" said the green kid,

"What is B.B?" asked Robin.

"Mento just sent me a message. Someone has busted the Brain and his thugs out and Mento has not been responding to my calls at all." said Beast Boy,

"Who released them?" asked Cyborg.

"I have no idea. Mento blacked out a few seconds after he sent the message." said Beast Boy,

"We better hurry and find out where this person took the Brain." said Robin.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" said Starfire,

"The Doom Patrol will have to wait." said Raven.

At the city prison the guards were blasted back by a huge laser. The doors were knocked down by one kick and a dark figure walked in. Xana smirked at the prisoners.

"Let me get to the point here. You can either stay locked up like the little rodents you are or you can come with me and bring pain and suffering to the outside world. I am going to ask once!" said Xana.

Suddenly a hornet flew in and buzzed around him. Xana smiled evilly.

"So they're here." he said.

The Titans arrived to find the front yard of the prison demolished and the guards were scattered.

"Dude. Looks like someone was in a hurry." said Beast Boy,

"Whoever did this was most brutal." said Starfire.

"Thank you." said a voice.

A giant blade flew at them and they evaded. They looked to see Xana in his transformed state floating in the air smirking down at them. He stared at them in amusement as they prepared to fight.

"Whoever you are you just made a big mistake." said Robin,

"You're about to a big can of but whoop." said Cyborg.

"We'll see about that." said Xana.

A black cloud came out of his body and covered the area. Starfire used her starbolts to make light and Cyborg turned on his shoulder light.

"Some of you might not be human but for you that are there are eight targets on the human body. The spinal column, the larynx, the lungs, the kidneys, the jugular vein, the liver and the heart. Which of these points do you prefer to die by?" asked the villain.

Beast Boy changed into an eagle and flew out of the smoke. Xana watched as he came out and fired a barrage of lasers at him; suddenly a black shield protected him. Raven floated in the air as Starfire fired back her star bolts.

An orange shield appeared around Xana and protected him from the blast. A sharp sword that looked like a hornet's stinger sprouted from his arms and he swung it hard. Acid flew out of and fell towards Robin and Cyborg. They dodged and watched as they deadly chemical scorched the Earth.

Mines came out of Xana's three tails and headed for them. The dodged and blocked them only to have the mines explode and send a blast of sound through their ears. Xana smirked as they covered their ears as they started bleeding.

"Try to stop it, it won't work. The human body is made from several chemicals including water and the water generates sound. My sound mines can cause you to be sick and then you won't be able to move. Since water generates sound your bodies are nothing but one big ear." said Xana, smirking.

Robin flew a flash birdarang but Xana didn't worry. Not they had could breach his shield.

"There has to be a way to get through that shield." said Robin.

Xana watched with disappointment. He expected a challenge but this was all he got. They could not even breach his shield.

"This is boring. I have what I need." said Xana.

He disappeared into a black cloud.

* * *

Info

Xana's transformed state: In this form Xana can use the powers of all of his monsters and some of his own attacks.

His hands can turn into daggers and extent them into sharp lances. He can fire the same kind of laser a Megatank fired from his arms and stringers can come out of his arms and release acid which can melt through anything. His Guardian is used as a shield to protect him endless attacks. He can also fire ice rays and fire rings like the Bloks.

He can release thousands of mines like the flying Mantas and so far has not been able to be defeated completely. When he has been defeated in this form it was for either distractions or information gathering.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Two figures sat outside the city in a small house. They stood on a balcony and watched the clear sunny day with the birds singing in the distance. One figure was a teenaged boy dressed in black with black frizzy hair and red streaks. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The other was a tall thin man dressed in metallic suit.

"So, you actually managed to fight the Titans and escape without a single scrape? Not many have managed to accomplish that." said the man.

"I am not surprised or interested for that matter. For a city full with scum and villainy it's birds still have the calm forests and trees so they can sing. Looks like this city has been peaceful for far too long." said the boy.

The man looked at him with a confused look.

"Is that so, Xana? You seem to be very confident you can do it but I still have doubts about your powers." said Dr. Light.

Xana's face hardened at that remark but Dr. Light shrugged it off. He looked at the city for a few more minutes.

"After all you didn't tell me about your plans involving the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil." said Dr. Light.

Xana smirked at that and Dr. Light could see an amused glint in his eyes.

"I could have told you that but I trusted you to act without it. After all when plotting you should keep a few secrets just incase your allies decide to betray you." said Xana,

"You intent to take over your world and allow me plunge mine into ever living daylight while bring yours into a dark future. You plan to it by using the Brain as your bullet and you plan to pull the trigger when you feel like it." said Dr. Light.

The Xana's eyes looked at him.

"My question is that how you will take out the Titans?" asked Dr. Light.

Xana only shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. Would it really be that fun to dispose of five tiny little kids who believe their powers can save themselves and their precious people? Especially since my dear older sister Aelita will notice my absence. After that accident with our father, Franz Hopper, she believes that in a way it was my fault that he did what he did and not on his free will." said Xana,

"You're only an AI and you consider your sister because her father made you. Why is that?" asked Dr. Light.

"He created both of us. He created Aelita to allow his family tree to grow and he created me to destroy a simple program without realizing he had given me enough programming to think for myself. He believed I was nothing but an emotionless program without realizing he made more. As for my plans involving the Brain all he needs to do is play his role and then the Titans with the taste of forbidden fruit of knowledge on the tips of their tongs will seek out the Doom Patrol and then realize that their honoree member, the Herald is missing." said Xana.

"And then that is where I come in doesn't it? I distract the Titans when the Brain fails." said Dr. Light,

"By the way Dr. Light, I am afraid if you want to stop me now than that means you will have finish the Titans the second you meet them." said Xana.

Dr. Light's eyes widened on terror as Xana's amused eyes seem to laugh at him.

"You can't kill me anymore than the Brain can." said Xana.

Dr. Light started sweating as the red circles in the irises of Xana's glowed red but soon enough Xana shrugged.

"I'm just kidding. So go on now and prepare the next phase." said Xana.

Dr. Light relaxed and walked away.

"I wonder what he is thinking about now?" thought Xana.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Kadic Junior High

"No fair!" complained Odd.

He fell onto his bead and groaned out loud.

"Hey, Odd. So Mrs. Hertz is having us study fifteen pages for that math test. I hate but you don't hear me complaining." said Ulrich,

"Of course because you deny your destiny as the second biggest dropout of the school." said Odd, smiling.

Ulrich shook his head and went back to studying. A few minutes later they were called to Jeremy's room.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's the problem?" asked Yumi,

"I was working in the factory when the computer picked up an unidentified signal coming from Sector 5." said Jeremy.

"What signal?" asked Aelita,

"That's the problem. I don't know what it is or where it came from." said Jeremy.

"Maybe Xana has gone and recruited another human in the real world to do his dirty work." said Ulrich,

"There's also another problem. After our last fight with him Xana went back to Lyoko for a while and then vanished completely. The scans showed some strange energy signatures before Xana vanished." said Jeremy.

"You mean to say Xana has completely vanished of off both Lyoko and Earth?" asked Yumi,

"That's exactly what I am saying." said Jeremy.

"This isn't good. Whenever Xana was quiet before it meant he was planning something big." said Aelita.

They were all silent for a moment. Xana couldn't have just vanished without a trace and since he was no longer trapped in the supercomputer. Countless times they had faced Xana when he was trapped in the computer and just when they nearly had him finished he tricked them and stole the keys to Lyoko.

"I say we go and check out Sector 5 and see what Xana's little project was." said Ulrich.

They all agreed. They all headed to the factory and Jeremy virtualized them onto the Mountain Sector.

"I'm entering the password." said Jeremy.

SCIPIO

The Transport Orb appeared and took them to Sector 5. They landed in the Core Sector and headed for the switch. They entered the room and found the switch easily.

"The energy signature should be up ahead." said Jeremy.

Suddenly a large number of enemies appeared on the screen.

"Everyone look out. There's a large number of Creepers heading in your direction." said Jeremy.

They all prepared for battle as they walked through the blue hallways. There were a few moments of silence.

"Jeremy, where are they?" asked Ulrich,

"That's strange. They've created a perimeter around the energy signature. Xana must have them guarding whatever he found very heavily." said Jeremy.

"Then we better hurry and find out what he's protecting." said Yumi.

They watched as the door opened they stood in fighting position. However there were no lasers coming out of the hallways.

"We better check it out." said Yumi.

Suddenly ten lasers fired out of the door. Ulrich blocked some of the shots with his sword while the others dodged.

"Super sprint!" shouted Ulrich.

He ran right into the room and saw an army of Creepers growling at him. They all opened fire at him but he ran fast and blocked several shots with his sword. Yumi threw her two fans which sliced through two of the monsters' heads before the exploded. Odd fired a barrage of Laser Arrows while Aelita fired her energy bolts at them.

The army of Creepers split up and fired at their picked targets. Ulrich jumped and evaded several lasers before he was hit in the shoulder.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

His two clones and him ran forward and sliced through the monsters attacking them. Odd used his shield to cover him with one arm and fired back with another. The Creepers were forcing them together and fired an endless barrage of lasers. Ulrich's clones were destroyed and Yumi only had one fan left.

Aelita fired her energy bolts and noticed something and smirked. She fired her energy bolts to the ceiling which caused it to collapse on the Creepers.

"All right, Aelita!" said Odd,

"Nice job." said Ulrich.

They entered the chamber that Jeremy said held the energy signature he detected earlier. They found a young man with dark skin and wore a blue cloak and mask chained to the wall.

"Who's he?" asked Aelita,

"I don't but we better get him down." said Ulrich.

They got him down to the ground just as he groaned. He opened his eyes to some kids looking down at him.

"This guy looks familiar." said Odd,

"Where?" asked Ulrich, in a very doubtful tone.

"On TV somewhere." said Odd.

"Odd, I doubt you have." said Yumi,

"He looks like one of those guys on the Teen Titans." said Odd.

"I am a member of the Teen Titans." said a voice.

They looked to see the young man get up.

"My friends call me the Herald." said the person,

"Wait a minute. How can you be real? The Teen Titans is a TV show." said Odd.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Herald.

Aelita who was the voice of reason among the group stepped forward.

"Why don't we hear what he has to say before we jump to conclusion? We need to know why Xana has kept him here." said Aelita,

"Xana? Is that the name of the person who attacked me? Come to think of it that guy looked like a male version of your pink haired friend here." said the Herald.

"That's Xana all right." said Ulrich,

"My powers are used by my horn to open portals to other dimensions. Recently I found this place and entered it before I was attacked by a large number of robots. They came on me so quick I had no chance to defend myself. Then a strange orb brought me here where the guy you call Xana met me.

He asked some questions but when I didn't answer he used some strange jellyfish on me that seemed like it was absorbing my memories. After that Xana gave them back after he said he learned all he needed to know. He locked me up and I've been here since until you guys found me." said the Herald.

"Xana must have wanted to know where you came from." said Yumi,

"If he did than he probably is in my dimension right now. He used my memories to replicate my powers and somehow created a portal." said the Herald.

"So that's why Xana has vanished. But why go to another dimension?" asked Ulrich,

"To conquer it and come here to finish this one off." said a voice.

"Who's that?" asked the Herald,

"That's just Jeremy. Now that you've explained everything to us we should tell you about this place. This place is Lyoko, a virtual contained inside a powerful supercomputer. It was created by my father, Franz Hopper, to destroy this sector which was used to disrupt enemy communications. Xana is a malevolent digital entity who seeks to take over our world.

He was created by my father but he rebelled for some reason and just a few months ago he was able to escape the supercomputer. He has the power to control anything he wants and he creates monsters here on Lyoko." said Aelita.

"Then Xana must be now in my world trying to take it over. I should get back there and warn the other Titans about him." said the Herald,

"We should come with you. We know how to deal with Xana." said Ulrich.

"Agreed." said Jeremy.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 6 

In the Titans Tower the group assembled in the living room as they trying out the identity of who it was they fought at the prison.

"There's nothing the city database has on this guy. It's like he came out of nowhere." said Cyborg.

On the screen was a picture of Xana in his transformed state.

"The only I can find is that we found out is that he matches the description of the guy who busted the Brain and injured the Doom Patrol on his way out." said Cyborg,

"He did that? Dude, he must be really tough because he we couldn't bust through his shield." said Beast Boy.

"Whoever he is I will not stop until he is brought to justice." said Robin,

"Maybe you should wait until we know how to stop him. We weren't able to breach his shield and that gave him the advantage." said Raven.

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

Above the city was a massive air ship. On the bridge was the Brain.

"All guns target and destroy the city. The Titans will no doubt attempt to defend it." said the Brain.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin.

They jumped out of the building. Starfire grabbed Robin and took flight while Raven flew up followed by Beast Boy who changed into an eagle and Raven used her powers to lift Cyborg. The air ship fired a barrage of lasers at them. Raven blocked with the lasers by using her powers to create a shield.

They landed on the ship as robots assembled and fired at them. Robin threw his birdarang which sliced through their bodies while Beast Boy transformed into a triceratops. He rammed through the army of robots and changed back as they entered the ship.

* * *

In the depths of Carthage the Herald led them to a chamber where a large portal was.

"This is what Xana used to get into my world." said the Herald,

"Then we better go through it if we want to find him." said Yumi.

They both walked up to the portal and stepped through.

* * *

They stepped out to see Jump City under attack by a massive air ship.

"Has Xana already attacked?" asked Odd,

"Who knows? We better find out what is going on." said Ulrich.

"I don't think so. You will not get past Dr. Light." said the man as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

The Titans ran through the hallways of the ship.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

The robots around were instantly torn apart. Starfire blasted the guns with her star bolts as Cyborg blasted a door with his sonic cannon.

"This way!" he shouted.

Mallah suddenly landed on top of him and roared. He tried to crush him but Cyborg knocked him off. He roared and charged. He and Cyborg were engaged into a fierce fight.

Robin twirled his staff in his hands as he knocked the robots aside. Suddenly a hand came out and grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Madam Rouge stepped out with a smirk.

"Children, it's good to see you again. This time instead of freezing you I get to crush you." she said.

She tried to slam Robin into the wall again but Starfire flew at her and blasted her with her star bolts. Rouge sent her foot which kicked the alien girl hard in the stomach. Robin threw his birdarang at the ceiling which caused to collapse on Madam Rouge. She came out with no injury but Raven blew a hole in the wall which caused everything in the room to get sucked out.

Rouge and Mallah were not sucked out and attacked again. Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and whipped his tail at Mallah which sent him out of the hole. The ape grabbed onto the outside and held on for dear life. Rouge tried to attack but Starfire and Raven both blasted her at the same time.

"We have to move fast!" said Robin.

They ran into the next room where another army of robots were waiting for them. General Immortus was waiting for them.

"Impressive, Young Titans, but now you fallen for a cunning trap." said the General.

The doors were all sealed as lasers came out of the walls and a force field protected the General and his robots. Raven created a shield around them and Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Immortus.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." said Beast Boy.

Suddenly fire came out of the floor beneath them and nearly fried them.

"You had to say something didn't you?" asked Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 7 

The Lyoko gang watched as Dr. Light walked out of the shadows with an evil smirk.

"So, you're the ones Xana told me about? Strange, you look a lot smaller then I expected." said Dr. Light,

"And you like a lot thinner than an ordinary super villain. You're even scrawnier than Odd." said Yumi.

"I am not scrawny. I'm svelte." said Odd,

"Enough!" shouted Dr. Light.

They watched as he fired lasers from his hands but before he fired his third shot Ulrich was right beside him and swung his sword. The villain jumped away but a slash was seen on his armor.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Dr. Light.

He created an energy whip in his hands and whipped at Ulrich, but before it was close Ulrich vanished in a flash of yellow light. A few arrows suddenly hit Dr. Light and he was sent back a few feet. He opened his eyes to see Odd smiling at him. He growled before firing lasers at them again.

They dodged the lasers before they were even close.

"I will not be beaten by children!" shouted Dr. Light.

Ulrich smirked before swinging his sword and blocking another laser. Yumi threw her fans at him which he dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that." said the doctor.

Suddenly the fans flew back and sliced his arms. The armor started to short circuit. Dr. Light gasped as they returned to Yumi's hands. Yumi smiled as the villain stepped back.

The Herald watched with interest as Dr. Light stepped back. These were just kids and they were fighting a villain like Dr. Light no problem. Not that Dr. Light was an extreme threat but he was still a threat.

Dr. light created an energy sword and shield and charged at them. Ulrich easily parried the blows the villain sent him and swung his blade and left a slash across the chest.

"How can they be this strong? They're just little brats! Perhaps I should have listened to Xana's advise." thought the doctor.

* * *

Flashback 

"These are your enemies?" asked Dr. Light.

He laughed at the images Xana showed him and wondered how they could be powerful to take on someone like Xana.

"Don't underestimate your enemies. They are more powerful in their virtual forms and they have learned to use it in the real world." said Xana, frowning.

If this man was dumb enough to make such a mistake by being deceived by appearance than Xana will not help him again.

"These children will not last one second against me. You probably need your chips reinstalled." said Dr. Light.

As he walked away the irises of Xana's glowed deeper red as he smirked when the doctor would learn the hard way. He wished he could see the look on the doctor's face when he would lose.

* * *

end flashback 

Dr. Light ignored Xana's warning and now it would cost him the battle. Aelita fired her energy bolts and sent Dr. Light flying back before Yumi used her powers to ram him into the wall. He fainted and the others stood in front of him.

"They don't make super villains like they used to. I can't believe he was working for Xana. Must be a diversion." said Ulrich,

"I think you're right." said the Herald.

They looked to see the airship fire missiles.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 8 

The Titans evaded the numerous laser, lightning and fire as they tried to reach General Immortus. He chuckled as they evaded the blasters the robots fired and opened the door and headed out. It closed behind him. Starfire fired star bolts at the numerous blasters in the room.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and ran to find a computer.

"I guess I will have to play with the wires." he said.

Beast Boy and Robin stood behind Raven as she created a shield to protect them. Cyborg punched a hole in the wall hard and started crossing the wires. The robots aimed their blasters at him but Raven created a shield around him as well.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Cyborg.

The traps in the room deactivated as did the force field and the Titans quickly destroyed the robots.

"We have to hurry." said Robin,

"No need to rush, Robin." said a voice.

They looked around and saw nothing.

"Who said that?" asked Beast Boy,

"You forget your enemies so fast, do you, green one?" asked the voice.

The floor cracked to reveal a large robot covered in wires, its hands were clawed, and its face was a terrifying skull with glowing red eyes. Beast Boy noticed a brain in a large glass dome with wires connected to it.

"Brain?" he asked.

The new Brain laughed evilly at them. This new voice was half machine and half human which boomed throughout the ship. Beast Boy had never heard the Brain laugh and looked on in shock as the Brain slammed his arms down and crawled out of the hole. He stood about three feet tall as Cyborg and was just as muscular.

A spiked tail came out of the back and slammed the floor which left a crack in it.

"What happened to you?" asked Beast Boy,

"A new ally came to my rescue after our last encounter. He defeated the Doom Patrol with little trouble and gave us the power to get our revenge on you for our humiliation." said the Brain.

"Defeated the Doom Patrol?"

These words echoed in the shape shifter's head. The same person who they fought yesterday.

"Who was that guy?" asked Beast Boy,

"He calls himself Xana. A person with power that far exceeds my own power even in this new form. I know about your encounter with him yesterday and I know that he can destroy all of the heroes who stand in my way." said the Brain.

"Where is he?" asked Robin,

"Perhaps he's watching us right now. He wishes to use us as a distraction while he plots but I am not concerned with his plans." said the Brain.

"Then why help him?" asked Cyborg,

"To get my revenge!" boomed the Brain.

He brought his arms up and tried to slam the Titans. They dodged and attacked. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and tried to tear out the Brain's wires. The Brain grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground and again. Robin threw his birdarangs which exploded on contact with the giant's arm and caused him to drop the changeling.

The Brain turned his eyes to Robin and unleashed a sonic wave. The Titans were deafened by the attack and the Brain swatted them into the wall. They jumped as he attacked again, trying to squash them. Starfire flew at his head and punched him hard.

The Brain was sent tumbling back but his tail wrapped itself around Starfire and slammed her into the ground.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

The Brain took advantage of his distraction and swatted him. Cyborg launched missiles which the Brain dodged and tried to fight back. Raven created a shield which stopped him and he stood for a moment. The Titans regrouped and the Brain laughed.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic." said the Brain.

The Titans watched as the Brain's body grew and a giant flash of light blinded them. The Brain raised its claws for the final strike but suddenly two fans flew through the air and sliced his arm off. The Brain looked to see the Lyoko Warriors and the Herald at the door.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked Odd.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 9 

The Brain looked at the new comers as they stepped into the room. They all looked like the same age as the Titans as they stepped into the room. Despite their harmless appearance the Brain knew never to underestimate an enemy. The Titans looked confused as the Herald followed him.

"Herald? I thought the Brain captured you." said Robin,

"It was that person the Brain was talking about a few minutes ago." said the Herald.

"You can call him Xana." said Ulrich.

The Titans turned their eyes to them.

"So, you know Xana. Perhaps you can tell me how I can destroy him." said the Brain.

He sent his claws towards them but Yumi put her hands to her head and her figure started glowing pale white. They watched as the Brain was lifted into the air and the pink haired girl created pink energy ball in her hands. She launched them at the Brain's head and the chip which connected him to the body was destroyed. The robot fell over as the burnt out chip landed in front of Aelita.

She picked it up and they all saw a symbol which looked like an eye.

"This is bad. That thing was using a powerful chip created Xana." said Aelita,

"Looks like you guys were right about him." said the Herald.

Raven stepped forward.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" she asked.

They turned to see her and the Herald walked towards them.

"These kids come from another planet Earth which is in a parallel dimension. I accidenlty found it after I discovered a virtual world called Lyoko." said the Herald.

"Cool! A virtual game!" said Beast Boy, excited.

"It can be a game when you're not fighting to save the world from demonic artificial intelligence." said Odd,

"Why don't we explain somewhere other than here?" asked Ulrich.

"Good idea." said Robin.

Unknown to them was that they were being watched. Two dark figures watched them from a large monitor.

"Seems your predictions were correct." said the man,

"They usually are." said the other figure.

The man turned and narrowed his one grey eye at the figure. The other person turned the man was looking into bright green eye with small red circles in the irises. The man stepped into the light to reveal his figure covered by grey and black silver armor and his face was concealed by a mask with was half bronze and black. There was only one eye hole and that eye was locked into a staring contest with eyes of his guest.

The other person was someone who was old as the Lyoko Warriors and the Teen Titans. He was a male version of Aelita with same hair style but black with red streaks. He dressed in all black.

"The Brain was like any other foolish little human. Once they get their hands on the gun powder they fire in all directions without even looking." said Xana.

"Don't forget I am human as well." said the man,

"But you're the only human besides my enemies who has ever really surprised me." said Xana, smirking.

If the man was not wearing a mask than Xana would have seen his smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Titans Tower

"So what you guys are saying is there another planet Earth with virtual world in a computer?" asked Robin,

"That's about everything, but you missed out on a few points." said Odd.

"That person you call Xana is a demonic AI?" asked Raven,

"He was originally a computer program that could operate on a multi level but when my father and I arrived in Lyoko he achieved sentience." said Aelita.

"What's that?" asked Beast Boy,

"A mind of his own." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy pouted and muttered something about big words.

"Anyway Xana was able attack the real world from Lyoko using the towers which functioned as portals. When we discovered it Xana was doing everything in his power to stop us from bringing Aelita back." said Ulrich,

"The problem was that Xana stole my memories of my life in the real world used them to bind me to him." said Aelita.

"After we discovered what Xana did we tried to take Aelita's memories back from him but he tricked us and was able to escape the supercomputer that trapped him on Lyoko." said Yumi.

"So if Xana is out why does he still use Lyoko?" asked Robin,

"He needs them because even though manifested himself in human form his core conscious is on the world wide web which keeps him safe from being killed by us." said Aelita.

"And when the Herald discovered Lyoko Xana used him to come here." said Raven,

"We came here through the same scanners that connected our world to Lyoko in this world." said Yumi.

"Would you if showed us these scanners?" asked Cyborg.

The Lyoko Warriors nodded and they headed into the city. Meanwhile two figures entered the scanners and they activated. The gang arrived to see several scanners that looked like they were recently completed.

"Xana must have had a lot of time to build these." said Aelita,

"How do they work?" asked Robin.

"You step into the scanners and wait for someone at the controls to launch the virtualization program." said Ulrich,

"Let's try it." said Beast Boy.

Aelita started typing on the computer and the scanners activated. The Titans and the Lyoko warriors stepped in and they were virtualized on Lyoko. They landed in the Ice Sector and Titans looked in awe.

"This place sure seems real." said Starfire,

"Looks like Franz Hopper was one good scientist." said Cyborg.

"You don't know the half of it." said a voice.

The Titans looked up and around to find the source of the voice.

"It's just Jeremy. He's speaking to us into the real world." said Ulrich,

"This place would make a great video game." said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"I hate to break up the party but it looks like Xana has started attacking again. There's an activated tower in the Ice Sector." said Jeremy,

"Well that's just great. We can introduce Xana's monsters to our new friends." said Odd.

"Monsters?" asked Starfire,

"Xana sends out monsters to stop us from deactivating his towers. This will be one great exercise." said Ulrich, smirking.

"I'm sending the vehicles." said Jeremy.

The Overwing, the Overboard, and the Overcycle appeared in front of them. Beast Boy jumped around them with an excited look on his face.

"Sweet!" he said,

"Those are our vehicles." said Yumi.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped.

"Figures." he muttered.

They all took off towards the activated tower which was easy to find. They all landed to find no monsters.

"Jeremy, can you see any monsters?" asked Aelita,

"Nothing from my end. Wait there are two signals in front of the tower." said Jeremy.

They watched as a figure stepped out from the behind the glacier. They all recognized him as Xana as he smirked at them.

"Hello and welcome to Lyoko, newcomers. I see that my old friends have found the scanners I built in the Titan's world." said Xana,

"I recognize you! You're the one who injured the Doom Patrol!" shouted Beast Boy, pointing at Xana.

He only shrugged off Beast Boy's accusation.

"It's good to see you all again. I had just made myself another friend who decided to join us here today." said Xana,

"Who's that?" asked Ulrich.

A tall man wearing armor from head to tow stepped from behind the warriors. Xana smirked and pointed towards him. The Titans' eyes winded when they turned to see him.

"Slade!" shouted Robin.

Slade watched the Titans with amusement showing in his eye.

"Long time no see, Robin. I apologize if I hadn't kept in touch but I was making some new friends." said Slade,

"When I arrived into your world I had heard a lot rumors about a powerful enemy of the Titans that they could not defeat. I decided to seek him out after I liberated the Brotherhood of Evil so I could use them as a diversion." said Xana.

"I had hacked into the cameras at the Brotherhood's prison to see the fight between Xana and the Doom Patrol. After Xana defeated the Doom Patrol I was on the lookout just incase word of his appearance would strike again. It happened after he struck the Jump City prison." said Slade,

"When he discovered my existence I made myself known and we had a friendly conversation about our worlds." said Xana.

"I told him about the heroes of my world . . ." said Slade,

"And I told him about the enemies in my world." said Xana.

"Along with the supercomputer's ability to return to the past that Franz Hopper used to complete his work." said Slade,

"We reached an agreement after our little chat." said Xana.

"We would use Lyoko as a way to take over both worlds. Xana showed me the technology needed to construct the scanners . . ." said Slade,

"And Slade showed me all the info of the latest generation of heroes and villains." said Xana.

"After the Brain was defeated did we decide to test our scanners. It seems the technology I acquired from S.T.A.R Labs was efficient." said Slade,

"And since no one in the other world knows me I was able live as a normal human while plotting and did my crimes while in my Battle mode." said Xana.

"But now the time to talk is over." said Slade.

He jumped over the warriors and landed beside Xana.

"You're now finished." said Xana.

They raised thier hands and purple electricity shot from Xana's hand and fire erupted from Slade's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: R

* * *

Chapter 11

Xana's electricity and Slade's fire erupted from their hands and shot towards the Lyoko Gang and the Teen Titans. Ulrich tried blocking Xana's electricity but he was sent flying into the wall which cost him forty life points. The Titans scattered as Slade's fire flew at them. They jumped and landed behind some ice as the villains fired an endless stream of lightning and flame.

"We need to get Aelita to that tower." said Yumi,

"Easier said than done, Yumi. There's gigantic power station and a match stick blocking us." said Odd.

"Cut the jokes, Odd." said Ulrich.

"We need to separate those two if you want to get your friend to that tower. We need a diversion." said Robin.

"No problem. Jeremy, I need the Overboard." said Odd,

"On the way." said Jeremy.

The Overboard appeared and Odd jumped on it.

"Starfire, go with him and distract Xana and Slade." said Robin.

Starfire nodded and flew into the air with Odd. Xana and Slade watched as Odd and Starfire flew at them.

"Laser Arrow!" shouted Odd.

He unleashed an endless barrage of arrows as Starfire fired her star bolts. Xana fired a stream of electricity that destroyed the arrows as Slade clapped his hands and a fire not appeared as he brought them to his side. He caught a star bolt and threw it back at Starfire. She managed to dodge but Xana and Slade started firing at them again and they had to fly away to avoid getting it.

Ulrich and Robin stepped out of their hiding place as Odd and Starfire landed beside them. The two sides stared at each other for a few moments before Xana started smirking at them and chuckled. Ulrich raised his eye brows at the confidence Xana displayed. He smirked at them.

"We'll tear our way to that tower even it means getting through you two." said Ulrich.

He unsheathed his sword as Xana and Slade raised their hands again.

"Triplicate!"

Two copies of Ulrich stood beside him as they stepped forward.

"Super Sprint!" he shouted.

They ran at the villains with great speed and left yellow tails in their wake. Xana and Slade unleashed their electric and fire powers which Ulrich and the clones dodged as they got closer. As they got a few yards away Slade clapped his hands and spread fire to everything in front of him. Ulrich jumped but his clones were destroyed.

He landed behind and them and turned.

"Triangulate!" he shouted.

He moved with great speed and two more clones as they formed a triangular position around the villains with Ulrich running with even greater speed. Xana and Slade only watched as the clones surrounded them. They turned and stood back to back and raised their hands to one of the Ulrichs and fired. They destroyed both clones and turned to see the real Ulrich charge at them.

Xana quickly fired his electricity but Ulrich jumped and landed behind them. Suddenly a huge shadow enveloped the ground on front of them as Cyborg and Aelita jumped out from behind. Cyborg closed his fists for a punch but Xana blocked them with one hand and kicked the teen's legs before bring his hand to Cyborg's head and slammed him into the ground. Aelita jumped in front of Xana and fired an energy bolt just as Xana fired his electricity.

Both attacks collided and sent them back. Slade released fire balls onto Aelita and Raven but they both managed to dodge. Suddenly Robin jumped in and grabbed Xana's shoulders. He used both of his feet and kicked Xana in the stomach before tossing him into the ice wall hard.

Slade watched and quickly jumped at Robin. They both fought hand to hand for a hew minutes while the others headed for the tower. Suddenly a swarm of hornets flew at them and fired. They were distracted long enough for Xana to fire electricity and zap them all.

Xana stood up and smiled for a second before walking over to Slade. The Titans and the Lyoko Warriors watched Xana stood beside Slade and his hands glowed with purple electricity. Suddenly the villains were surrounded by a field of electricity that protected them from their enemies.

"Super Sprint!" shouted Ulrich.

He ran towards them just Xana was about to complete his barrier. Ulrich swung his sword but Xana opened the barrier and Slade unleashed fire upon the samurai. Ulrich lost all of his life points and was ejected back into his world. Xana closed the barrier and he and his partner watched with anticipation.

"What happened to your friend?" asked Starfire,

"He was sent back into our world." said Aelita.

They watched as Xana opened a hole in his barrier to let Slade unleash fire upon them. They jumped and dodged and had to move behind some cover as Slade unleashed more fire. Xana dropped the barrier and flew at his enemies. They jumped as Xana tried to cover the field in electricity.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but Xana blocked with his electric barrier.

"Go for the tower!" shouted Cyborg.

The others nodded and headed for the tower. Slade stood in their way and unleashed a large stream of fire onto them. Beast Boy jumped and looked up to see the Scyphozoa.

"Dude what is that thing?" asked Beast Boy,

"Get away from that! It's the Scyphozoa!" shouted Jeremy.

But it was too late. The Scyphozoa grabbed Beast Boy and started copying anything important it could find in his memories. Xana smirked and watched Yumi threw her fans to slice the tentacles off. But the Scyphozoa dropped him and floated away into the shadows.

"What happened to him?" asked Raven,

"It's the Scyphozoa. It's a monster Xana uses to drain people's memories and put viruses into them." said Yumi.

"What he would want with Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

That question would have to wait as the tower turned back to its normal blue and Slade and Xana vanished. In the depths of Carthage Xana and Slade walked into a chamber that held every monster Xana ever created.

"The Titans have memories of the worst villains that had ever fought, correct?" asked Xana,

"Depends on what villains you wish to know." said Slade.

Xana smirked evilly and walked up to a platform when an interface appeared. After some typing a figure started to materialize in front of them. Slade's eye widened as he recognized the figure. It was Terra wearing the same suit when she was his apprentice but she held the eye of Xana on her chest armor.

"I have learned to create new warriors for my army based on the minds and memories of people. This person was called Terra. She had the power of Earth and was a former apprentice of yours whom you used to infiltrate the Titans and learn all of their secrets. Her betrayal left mental scars that will not be forgotten and thanks to Beast Boy's DNA entered onto the data bank I managed to copy his ability to morph into different animals.

But I am not having my monsters morph into animals." said Xana.

A Kankerlat stepped forward and transformed into a Tarantula.

"Impressive, but will they be enough to destroy the Titans and your enemies?" asked Slade,

"I have much more horror in store for them. In the meantime I hope you prepared your speech, Slade. Once I am ready we can begin phase two." said Xana.

"I will be ready, Xana. I will be ready." said Slade.

eturn and Code: Showdown.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 12

Titans Tower

"I'm telling you, I don't know what Xana took from me." said Beast Boy,

"You need to think, Beast Boy. I should be able to see what Xana copied from your mind if you can remember." said Raven.

They had been working for hours to see what Xana could have wanted from Beast Boy. Jeremy believed that Xana could use the thoughts and memories of his enemies against them and they needed to figure out what Xana had stolen from Beast Boy. Meanwhile Cyborg had taken the scanners they found and rebuilt them in Titans Tower.

"Man, Franz Hopper was one busy man. Building these scanners and hooking them up with the Tower's main supercomputer was hard work." said Cyborg,

"So now we can go to the other world when either our world or our new friends are being attacked by the Xana?" asked Starfire.

"That's about the end of it, Star." said Robin,

"I am still worried about what he and Slade stole from friend Beast Boy." said Starfire.

"If anyone can figure out what Xana wanted it should be Raven." said Cyborg.

Suddenly the detecting program Jeremy gave Cyborg started beeping. On the screen showed a number of towers and showed one with Xana's logo.

"Looks like Xana has decided to pay us a house call." said Cyborg.

Suddenly the lights went out and everything in the tower started going crazy. The tower security system activated and aimed its lasers at the Titans.

"Run!" shouted Beast Boy.

Raven created a shield around as they headed for the scanner room.

"Cy, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy, on the communicator.

"Xana's launched an attack. He's infected the entire tower and I think he wants the new scanners I just built destroyed." said Cyborg,

'We better hurry and get to Lyoko and meet with the kids to help them out. If Xana is involved then so is Slade." said Robin.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the guns and started typing. The five scanners opened up and the Titans rushed in.

"Virtualization is ready in ten seconds!" shouted Cyborg.

The scanners closed the Titans were virtualized on Lyoko. At the same time the Lyoko Warriors landed in the Mountain Sector where Jeremy detected a tower infected by Xana.

"The tower is just ahead of you guys but be careful. Xana and Slade might be waiting for you guys." said Jeremy.

"Just bring up the vehicles, Chief." said Odd.

The three vehicles appeared before them and they jumped on. They flew towards the tower but they were unaware that they were being watched. In Carthage Xana watched as them and the Titans as they headed to the tower.

"We've got company, Terra." said Xana.

Behind him appeared Terra and she smirked evilly.

"Today your target is Raven. Take a squadron and separate her from the rest and bring her to the Scyphozoa. I'll take care of the rest." said Xana.

Terra nodded and walked into the transport. Xana smirked evilly and began to run his program.

The Lyoko Warriors noticed the Titans on the ground and flew towards them.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Lyoko party!" shouted Odd,

"You guys know of what Xana's up to?" asked Yumi.

"He took control of our security system at Titans Tower and I think he wants to blow up the scanners." said Cyborg,

"Then you guys are one a one way trip. If Xana gets rid of you on Lyoko then you guys will be deleted." said Jeremy, on the intercom.

"That's not going to happen." said Robin.

Jeremy noticed something on the map.

"Looks like you guys have company. I picked up several squadrons of monsters and one is identified. That's strange I can't tell what one of them is. It might be a new monster but it has more life points than the others." said Jeremy.

On Lyoko the gang heard everything and saw four Tarantulas sitting at the end of the narrow rocky path aiming their guns.

"That's major roger on that. The beasts are in sight." said Beast Boy,

"And I thought Odd's jokes were annoying." said Ulrich.

The Tarantulas pointed their guns at them and released a barrage of lasers. Suddenly Mantas appeared in the sky and started dropping mines on them.

"Look out!" said Aelita.

The mines started exploding as they got close and slowed them down. The Mantas fired their lasers which managed to hit Starfire.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin,

"It's okay. She only lost thirty life points." said Jeremy.

Robin threw his birdarangs which sliced threw one of the Mantas and destroyed it. Ulrich and Yumi blocked the lasers coming from the Tarantulas. Odd and Cyborg fired their weapons. Raven flew at them and her hands glowed black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted.

She sent thousands of boulders towards the Tarantulas but at the last second the Tarantulas transformed into Megatanks and shielded themselves from the attack. The others gasped as the monsters fired their elliptical lasers at them. The Mantas flew above them before changing into Crabs and landing right behind them. They fired their lasers which struck Odd and Cyborg in the back.

Raven and Starfire picked up Robin and Cyborg while Beast Boy changed into an eagle and Lyoko Gang jumped on their vehicles. They flew out of the barrage of lasers.

"Since when did Xana's have the power to transform?" asked Yumi,

"Since he stole Beast Boy's memories." said Robin.

"You mean that Xana used Beast Boy's powers to give his monsters the ability to change into other monsters?" asked Jeremy,

"That's the best idea." said Robin.

"So that's what Xana wanted from him." said Cyborg,

"But what about this unknown creature? Has the Xana created another monster out of Beast Boy's memory?" asked Starfire.

That was question no one had an answer for except one person. Xana watched them as they flew in the air hoping to avoid the new power of his monsters. That was not going to happen.

"Terra, they are coming. Target Raven and leave the others to me." said Xana.

His virtual form disappeared and reappeared in the Mountain Region. Jeremy noticed a familiar signal in the map.

"Looks like the game has got harder. Xana has appeared near the tower." said Jeremy,

"What about Slade?" asked Robin.

"No sign of him." said Jeremy.

Suddenly thousands of boulders flew at them and knocked the Lyoko Warriors off their vehicles. Raven caught them with her powers but a boulder hit her in the back. She was sent hurtling towards the other side of the mountain they were on.

"Raven!" shouted Robin,

"She's the least of your worries." said a voice.

They looked down to see Xana with his monsters. He smirked at them before releasing bolts of electricity at them. Raven got up on her feet and turned to head back when she noticed a boulder flying at her. She blocked it with her powers and sent it flying.

"Who's there?" asked Raven,

"Just an old friend dropping to say hello." said a voice.

Raven's eyes widened as she knew this voice. She turned to see . . .

"Terra." said Raven,

"Raven." said Terra.

"Traitor." said Raven,

"Witch." said Terra.

Even though Raven knew this creature was only a cheap copy created by Xana it still hurt her as Terra used her weakness against her and nearly destroyed her friends. She spread her hands out and prepared for battle. Terra smiled as her eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

Next chapter: An old grudge: Terra vs. Raven.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 13

Raven stood up as she watched the clone of Terra that was created by Xana walk onto the plat form. Even though Raven was not fooled by these cheap knock off it still hurt to see Terra looking like she was still evil.

"What's the matter, Raven? Too busy thinking to say hello to your old friend?" asked the clone.

She smiled mockingly at Raven which angered her.

"This is your only warning you faker. Get out of my way and tell your master that his knock off clones don't fool me." said Raven.

Terra chuckled at her.

"Why don't you yell him that yourself? After all I am just a fragment copied from Beast Boy's memory when the he was attacked Xana's Scyphozoa." said Terra,

"So that was what Xana was really after. Someone who was really close to Beast Boy but could still hurt him . . . and his friends." said Raven.

Terra smiled innocently.

"So you did miss me." said Terra,

"Not one bit." said Raven.

They both started at each other for a few minutes longer as Raven's hands started to glow black. Terra started to smile evilly as her eyes glowed yellow. Raven allowed a small smirk to cross her features.

"I'll obliterate you and any rip off clone Xana has made." said Raven.

She flew into the air and hurled boulders which Terra blocked with one hand and set them back at Raven. The Goth blocked them with a shield and flew at Terra. The Earth bender lifted a massive rock from behind her and sent it at Raven. She smirked as it flew but it disappeared as Raven flew through the rock and landed in front of her.

Raven then kicked her hard in the face before punching her hard in the stomach.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted.

She picked up Terra and hurled her into the mountain they stood on. Terra crashed through the wall and landed on the ground of the interior of the mountain. Raven landed on the ground and stared at the hole that was made in the mountain. Meanwhile the others were busy fighting Xana and his monsters.

Xana hurled electricity and his monsters fired lasers at the gang as they took cover and fired back.

"I should thank your green friend for the upgrade. None of this would have been possible if not for the memories that were copied." said Xana,

"What did you steal?" demanded Beast Boy.

The monsters stopped firing as Xana stepped forward.

"Go ask your friend, Raven. She must have met her by now." replied Xana,

"Who's 'her'?" asked Cyborg.

"Someone your green friend was very close to and had his heart shattered." said Xana.

Before anyone could ask the tower shut down and Xana vanished into a black cloud. Meanwhile Terra stepped out of the cave smiling at Raven.

"I see you're still strong as you were before, Rae. I hope being created after your departed friend didn't make you too mad." said Terra,

"The real Terra pulled that trick over me already. You won't get me like that." said Raven.

"And you had the nerve call my real self a liar? What about the secrets you kept from your team? About how you were suppose to release Trigon so he could destroy the world?" asked Terra,

"Shut up!" said Raven.

Terra smiled and brought her hands together. Two walls made of rock came out of the ground and covered her in a shield. Raven could see Terra's blue narrow at her and dared her to attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

The others arrived to see Raven hurl rocks at a rock made shield. Suddenly spikes sprouted from the ground and one stabbed her in the shoulder. She jumped back as sparks erupted from her shoulder. She glared at the shield which contained Terra and her fist glowed black.

She flew at the shield with all of her speed and avoided the spikes that erupted from the ground. Just as she was close she plunged the black glowing fist in the shield and pierced it and went right in. The shield collapsed and the Titans to see Raven's fist right through the shoulder of . . .

"Terra?" asked Beast Boy.

Xana stepped out of the shadows and smirked at their shocked faces. Terra smirked as she suddenly turned to mud. Rave gasped. This was a decoy!

"Surprise!" shouted a voice.

Raven looked at the cave to see a boulder hit her hard in the chest. Terra came out of the cave laughing evilly.

"Is that really Terra?" asked Starfire,

"No. See the symbol on her chest? It means she's clone created by Xana." said Robin.

"What gave you that idea, Robin?" asked Terra.

She smiled at the Titans which sent chills down their spines. Beast Boy's eyes watered with tears as he yelled and transformed into a bull. He charged at Terra who only stepped onto a rock plat form and flew into the air. She crashed it into Beast Boy and sent him flying towards the edge.

Beast Boy got up only to be caught in a shield of electricity made by Xana. He stood right beside the shape shifter and smiled. Raven got up and flew at Terra and tried to punch her. Terra blocked it and threw her own punch which Raven blocked.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? You've been wanting to fight me ever since my betrayal. Even after I saved your ungrateful hide and turned myself to stone." whispered Terra,

"Shut up! You're not Terra!" whispered Raven angrily.

"But you wish it was the real me." said Terra.

They jumped back Terra's hands glowed yellow and Raven's hands glowed black. They charged at each other and each through a punch which both fist collided. The impact sent them flying into the wall. They both got up but Terra started to glow red.

Her fists glowed yellow and Raven was hit by a mud slide. She walked over to see Raven slowly getting up.

"You're getting really low on life points, Rae. Why not give up and let me end this?" asked Terra.

Raven got up and Terra noticed her eyes were replaced by four evil glowing eyes. With lighting moves Raven punched Terra hard in the face and sent her crash into the mountain. Terra got up and smiled as the red eye on her chest armor glowed red and her armor turned black. Terra's blue eyes were replaced Xana's black logo and her irises glowed orange.

Raven with incredibly speed charged at Terra and tried to punch her but Terra blocked the punch and tossed her into the wall. Terra threw boulders but the gothic Titans flew through them and kicked Terra in the face which sent her flying and grabbed her legs and slammed her onto the ground. Terra got up as Raven's feet landed and left a large crater in the mountain.

Suddenly Raven in all her anger had not noticed the Scyphozoa grab her until it was too late. The other Titans and the Lyoko Warriors tried to stop it but Xana's hornets flew in and changed into Crabs. They fired a barrage of lasers which held them for a few minutes while the Scyphozoa copied what it needed from Raven's mind. Xana smirked as he ordered it to drop her.

Terra walked over to where Xana had trapped Beast Boy and changed into what she wore when she was a Titan. Xana chuckled and dropped the shield as he walked away. Terra kneeled before Beast Boy as he stared at her.

"I hope you weren't expecting a good bye." said Terra.

She kissed him on lips and vanished. Beast Boy collapsed and curled up into a ball. All was silenced as Jeremy activated the Return to the Past program.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 14

Titans Tower

Raven sat in her room in deep meditation. The latest attack by Xana allowed him to copy some of her memories and she needed to know what he took. She also knew Xana's newest warrior had hurt Beast Boy mentally as the latest warrior was Terra. Beast Boy had locked himself in his room.

Robin and the others were in the Gym training.

"It seems we fell into a trap." said Starfire,

"No kidding, Xana created a copy of Terra and she got B.B. and Rae good." said Cyborg.

"He won't get away with this. I am going to Carthage to take him down." said Robin,

"Robin, this is not about taking down the Xana isn't it? It's Slade you want." said Starfire.

Robin stopped punching his target and looked at the ground. His silence said it all.

"Robin, going against Slade and Xana when they separate is one thing but going after them together is a mistake. We all fought them on Lyoko at Ice Sector and they were only playing with us." said Cyborg,

"I don't care how powerful they are. Sitting here is only making them stronger. You saw what Xana's Terra clone did to Raven and Beast Boy and now Xana's going to create more from Raven's memory!" snapped Robin.

Starfire stepped forward with a sad look on her face.

"At least allow us to assist you. If we cannot persuade you to stay then we offer our assistance." said Starfire,

"You need all the help you can get." said Cyborg.

Robin nodded and he and Starfire were virtualized onto the Desert Sector. Cyborg decided to stay behind to keep an eye on Beast Boy and Raven. He called up the transporter and they were taken to Sector 5. They landed in the Core Zone when they ran into the maze.

Meanwhile Slade was there seeing Xana's latest work. He was impressed.

"Who called the transport?" asked Xana.

The monsters looked at each other and shrugged. Xana and Slade walked into the main room to see Robin and Starfire. They were fighting the Creepers and Starfire hit the switch.

"They must be angry for the last encounter." said Slade,

"It seems to be the case. If it is then we cannot let them see my latest creation." said Xana.

They stepped out of hiding and made themselves known to the Titans. Robin glared at them deeply.

"Slade!" he said.

Slade and Xana only stared at them as they prepared to fight.

"It seems we won't be able to leave without a fight." said Xana,

"This is it! You two are going to be brought to justice." said Robin.

He pulled out his Bo staff as Starfire's hands glowed bright green. Slade pulled out a Bo staff that glowed was burning with fire. Slade made the first move and swung his staff. Robin blocked but stepped back as the flames on Slade's staff.

Starfire flew into the air and fired her star bolts. Xana's eyes glowed red for a second and a piece of the wall came out and slammed into her. She landed on the ground as Xana charged at her with a sword shaped like a bat's wing. She ducked as Xana's swung his blade which cut off a few strands of hair and brought her hands to her face as Xana tried to kick her.

She was able to block it but the force of Xana's kick sent her flying a few yards away.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin,

"No time to look away, Robin." said Slade.

He brought his eyes back to see Slade unleashed a wave of fire. Suddenly missiles flew in and exploded which negated Slade's attack. Starfire got up to see Xana point his blade at her neck.

"That was good reflexes back there, Starfire. But . . ." said Xana,

"This is it . . . for you." said a voice.

Xana narrowed his eyes as he turned.

"Cyborg." he simply said.

Cyborg jumped back Xana's eyes glowed red and pieces of the ceiling fell in front of him. He fired his sonic cannon but Xana blocked it with his sword. Slade jumped and landed beside him. Xana's face was emotionless and Slade's eye narrowed.

"This is going to be an interesting fight." said Slade.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Note: William is now part of the group and Lyoko is still in one piece.

Chapter 15: Xana the unstoppable.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Xana and strangely enough Xana was hit and exploded into thousands of digital codes. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"That was a clone!" shouted Starfire.

They looked to see Xana standing behind them. Beside him was the Scyphozoa as he kept his face completely emotionless. Robin jumped and landed beside them spinning his staff in his hand. Meanwhile the Lyoko gang at the factory as they prepared a mission into Sector 5.

"Guys, we got a problem!" said Jeremy,

"What is it?" asked Yumi.

"Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire are fighting Slade and Xana in the Core Sector right now. And right now it looks they are losing badly. They may need some help." said Jeremy,

"Get the program started and virtualize us into Sector 5 quickly." said Ulrich.

They ran into the scanner room as Jeremy started the program. They were virtualized directly into the centre of the Core Zone and waited for the doors to open. The doors opened and they ran.

"Jeremy, we may need some back up." said Ulrich,

"Right." said Jeremy.

"You should send a message to the other Titans as well." said Aelita,

"They might not be good help right after Xana did to them." said Odd.

"Maybe but if we are going against Xana and Slade together then we need all the help we can get." said Yumi,

"I agree." said Jeremy.

He sent a text message out to them. Beast Boy sat in his room looking out the window. Seeing Xana's Terra clone on Lyoko was very hurtful. It reminded him of when Terra became their enemy. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound.

He opened his computer to read the message.

S.O.S

XANA AND SLADE

He closed it ran for the scanner room. Raven had gotten the same message and was already there.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to go. I know seeing Terra like that again hurt even if you didn't show it." said Raven,

"It's okay, but I was wondering if you were okay. That faker got to you really good." said Beast Boy.

"I'm fine, nothing a good meditation couldn't solve." said Raven.

They both nodded and activated virtualization sequence. At the same time a figure stepped into the scanner room of the factory.

"Here I am, Jeremy." said the figure,

"Great, here we go. But please don't let what Xana did to you in the past get to you." said Jeremy.

The figure nodded. The scanner closed and he headed for Lyoko. The Lyoko gang arrived into the room to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire knocked into the wall. Slade wore his usual armor which was glowing with bright red flames.

Xana wore black clothes under a black cloak that went to his knees and had a high collar. His symbol was also on his cloak.

"Xana!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see William holding large sword that looked like Cloud from Final Fantasy. Xana's stare was emotionless but amusement was seen in his eyes.

"I thought William's memory was erased after we rebuilt Lyoko and saved him from Xana." said Yumi,

"Not entirely. I only acted like that because I knew you would want my memory erased after what happened during my first visit here." said William.

His face was full of rage and fury. Slade's eye narrowed in amusement as Raven and Beast Boy arrived. They watched as William's blade glowed with lightning.

"Xana, ever since what you did to me and have me do I hated you. I loathed and I was just waiting a chance to get even with you." said William.

Xana's face was still as emotionless as he silently ordered the Scyphozoa to stay away. It retreated as Xana turned to William.

"What's this? Noting to sick your sick jelly fish on me or the others like you did last time." demanded William.

Slade stepped away and watched as the rage on William's face grew and the lighting on his sword started to light up the room. William held the blade with his two hands and brought to his side as he charged.

"Die!" he shouted.

He ran so fast he rivaled Ulrich's speed.

"Jeremy, did you know about William's memory?" asked Aelita,

"I did but he threatened to tell the police about the computer if I told anyone." said Jeremy.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let him in." said Yumi.

William was just seconds away and swung his blade down. Suddenly Xana's hand shot out just was the blade was about to hit. There was a huge blast and they looked see a huge hole on the floor right next to Xana. William's blade still sparked with lighting but it was fading.

Xana's hand held William's wrist firmly in his grasp. William struggled to break free but he had no such luck. He looked up to see Xana's emotionless face looking at him.

"Why you good for nothing . . ." said William,

"Pest." said Xana.

He twisted William's wrist before giving him a hard kick in the chest. William was sent flying into the wall and he hit it hard. He got up and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not done yet." said William,

"I would hope so; your efforts to fight were always nothing but fun and games. I was almost impressed at your skill for a child." said Xana.

William growled and charged again.

"We better erase his memory of the supercomputer." said Jeremy.

William swung his blade but Xana blocked with his own blade before bring his foot up and gave him an upper kick. He got up but Xana slammed him into the ground so hard it cracked.

"You are useful to me no more." said Xana.

His eyes glowed red and William started glowing red. He screamed.

"That's enough!" shouted Aelita.

She fired her energy orbs which Xana blocked. Raven and Beast Boy charged but Slade created a fire wall.

"I think it's time to show them your latest creation." said Slade,

"I agree." said Xana.

He dropped William on the ground and the walls opened up to reveal two large creature. One was a black dragon covered in purple scales and red eyes. The other was a demonic figure with two pairs of eyes. Raven gasped as the creatures stepped out.

The creatures were Malchior and Trigon.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 16

The Titans watched in pure shock and awe as Malchior and Trigon and stepped out of the door. Trigon was the same size as the dragon that stood beside him as they stared at their prey. The Lyoko was shocked as the two beasts stepped forward. Malchior roared and unleashed a stream of flames.

Raven blocked with a dark shield and flame attack was negated as it surrounded them. Trigon charged at them and they dodged. Beast Boy changed into a triceratops and rammed into Trigon, only to be picked up and slammed into the ground. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and which forced Trigon to drop the changeling and step back.

Meanwhile William got and picked up his sword before turning his sights on Xana. The digital entity showed no emotion as William pointed his sword at him. William glared darkly at him and his buster sword started to glow blue with electricity.

"No one can get in my way this time." said William.

Xana showed no sign of movement. All he did was stand with his sword in his hand waiting for William to attack. William charged but than a black cloud blasted from Xana and surrounded William and grabbed him by the neck and became solid. It sent an electric blast then blasted William and few yards away.

He got up and prepared to attack. Xana's eyes then turned black and his red logo glowed where the pupils where. When William made contact with his eyes he suddenly found himself tied to a post.

"What is this place?" asked William.

The post he was tied was above a black ocean and the sky was dark blue. A figure appeared in front of him and he gasped. Xana was right in front of him.

"This is a universe parallel to Lyoko. However unlike Lyoko where my control was limited this place is under my complete control. Your virtual body is in Lyoko but when you made contact with my eyes I forged a connection between our minds. In Lyoko the time is the same as in the real world but the time limit is much longer.

After three minutes have passed in Lyoko it will have been about 72 hours since you arrived. Enjoy your stay." said Xana in an icy tone.

He brought his sword and William gasped as he stabbed the sword through his torso. William screamed as Xana pulled the blade out. Xana stepped back and several other figures appeared. They were Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

"They always did regret allowing you into their group." said Xana.

Ulrich stabbed him with his sword; Yumi sliced her fan across the surface of the skin, and Odd shot at him with his arrows. William screamed. Back in Lyoko Xana turned his sight away from the pitiful body of William as it curled up into a ball and looked towards the battle. Slade watched Xana as he turned away.

"He's as cruel as usual. He must have trapped William's mind in that dark little universe of his." said Slade.

He turned back to the battle to see Raven use her powers to break the ground beneath them and send Malchior and Trigon to fall into the abyss.

"Slade, let's go." said Xana.

Slade nodded and they both ran for the opened door. Raven turned her sights on the escaping villains and used her powers to envelope the entire complex. Slade used his fire powers to obliterate any incoming pillars and noticed that the entire hallway was being covered.

"The energy that girl is using is too fast for us." said Slade,

"Not for long." said Xana.

He closed his eyes and Creepers appeared and fired at Raven. The lasers hit her and she lost her focus. Xana and Slade made it to the interface where Slade devirtualized and Xana vanished into a red light.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 17

Titans Tower

"Dudes, after a lot of thinking I have just one question. What were you guys thinking? You guys heard what Jeremy said about Sector 5 being Xana's place and all and you go ahead and try to take him out. Even I am smarter than that." said Beast Boy

Raven nodded and crossed her arms.

"You went ahead and tried to take out Xana and Slade forgetting how powerful they are together. Especially after what his Scyphozoa stole from me and Beast Boy." said Raven,

"It was my fault. I was angry and I wanted to take them both and bring them to justice." said Robin.

"It wasn't Xana you were after. It was Slade." said Cyborg,

"We still have no idea what Slade and the Xana are planning." said Starfire.

Meanwhile in Sector 5

Xana walked up to the platform and placed his hand the screen. An image that showed Slade in his lair appeared and Xana locked his eyes onto the masked villain.

"Everything is now ready. I am now waiting for the right time and for you." said Xana,

"The time is near and now we can launch our plan." said Slade.

Xana nodded and his figure started to glow red. At the same time every tower in Lyoko started to glow red. Both worlds discovered something was wrong.

"General, look at this." said a soldier.

He looked at the screen to see a strange eye looking back at him.

"What is it?" asked the general,

"It seems to be a virus and a powerful one. All of the computers are locked sir and the virus seems to have access to the missile system." said the soldier.

"That means that it will have control over our missiles. Get to work and try to delete it now." said the general,

"It's impossible, sir. The virus has already breached fifty percent of our fire walls." said the soldier.

Xana smirked as he worked to breach the firewalls of the military bases he had hacked into. Both worlds would be in a state of panic when the media would find out. Adding more fuel to the fire would work well in the plan. Now it was up to Slade.

"General, we have an incoming transmission." said the soldier.

The showed a man wearing black and silver armor and he wore a half black and bronze mask with only one eye.

"Good evening to everyone in the military. I am here to explain that a friend of mine has easily hacked into your system and can easily trigger the missiles to launch and destroy your cities should you choose to ignore our demands." said the man,

"What is your demand?" asked the General.

"All countries turn their power to my control in the next three days or my friend will trigger the launch. My armies will arrive at each capital city to confirm your surrender." said the man,

"Who are you?" asked the General.

"I am known as Slade to my allies and enemies. Most of your countries will no doubt try to stop me but unfortunately time is not on our side and that is a key element in your defeat." said Slade.

Xana watched as Slade made his little speech and rolled his eyes. Xana had no interest in complete control. There would always be someone to rebel and Slade would have the trouble of repressing them. Xana only wanted to make his power known to both worlds.

To show them how powerful he has become so they send warriors for him to test himself and in the end when his power defeated them all then he would be one in control. Slade has only blackmailed them which will not make the people obey him but this would be a challenge for both him and his partner.

"Are you listening, dear Aelita? If you wish to win then you must by hating me and despising me will all of your being. Your power rivals mine but you hide behind your knights. If you choose to hide then do it and live with the shame and misery." thought Xana.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 18

Kadic Junior High

"Jeremy! I think you need to see this!" said Odd,

"We've got bigger problems right now, Odd. Every tower in Lyoko has been infected by Xana." said Jeremy.

"We know but we think you should look at the news." said Ulrich.

He turned on the news as Jeremy looked.

"Just a few hours ago all of the missile bases in every country were infected by a strange virus and a red eye appeared on each and every screen." said the reporter,

"Red Eye!" said Jeremy.

Everyone shushed him as the reporter continued.

"Then we received from a man called Slade and he has told us that unless every country surrenders to him and his partner then they will launch the missiles at all countries." said the reporter.

"That must be what Xana is using all of those towers for. So he can hack into every military base and gain control of the weapons." said Jeremy,

"We know that but the question is how we stop him?" asked Yumi.

"Same as always we fight him." said Ulrich,

"But every tower in Lyoko has activated. Xana will have armies guarding his towers." said Aelita.

"Then we call for help." said Ulrich.

The same thing was happening in the Teen Titans' world. Xana and Slade had complete control of every missile silo in both dimensions and they were causing massive panic. At a table in dark virtual room there six figures sitting in their chairs. A pair of blue eyes opened up and the girl smirked at the panic the people displayed.

"They are all arguing with themselves over what to do when the alternative is quite obvious." said the girl.

The light revealed her face as the clone of the Earth Bender Terra. Another pair of blue eyes looked at her.

"You must remember that humans are nothing but mere animals. Once they are afraid they cower and run." said the man,

"All the more reason to crush them!" shouted another voice.

A face with two pairs of red eyes opened up and bloodlust danced in this monster's eyes. A pair of grey eyes looked at him.

"That is your solution to everything." said the man.

Trigon growled.

"Enough!" said a voice.

They looked to see two figures at the end of the table. One was a tall muscular man while the other was a mere teen but they all recognized the great power residing in him. The man stood tall and complete posture while the teen was walking towards them. His appearance though human suggested a dark and dangerous monster as he walked forward.

"Whether or not the humans of both worlds are the same they still have some that are willing to fight for freedom. Will they defeat us and save their worlds? Or will they fall with their freedom?" asked Xana.

His green eyes glowed in the darkness with the small red circle in the irises glowing a nasty color of crimson blood which tinted his pale white skin. His mouth was curved in a wicked smile as he looked at the screen.

"Either way they will provide a challenge for us all." said Slade.

They all exchanged looks and smiled evilly.

At Titans Tower the Teen Titans watched as the news recorded Slade giving his speech.

"Looks like Slade and Xana have made their move. Every tower in Lyoko is active and every military base has been hacked into and all computers locked up." said Cyborg,

"Then we need to stop them. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, you guys head to Lyoko to help Ulrich and the others deal with Xana. Starfire and I will go after Slade." said Robin.

"You sure you can handle it? I mean Slade is probably ready for you." said Raven,

"If we do not do something then both worlds are at the mercy of Slade and the Xana." said Starfire.

The others nodded as Cyborg prepared the transfer. At the same time the Lyoko gang arrived in the Desert Region of Lyoko. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy appeared in the Mountain Sector.

"Jeremy, are you there?" asked Cyborg,

"Cyborg, welcome to the party. You guys better be careful, Xana will do anything he can to stop us from getting Aelita to the towers." said Jeremy.

"Then we need to secure those towers. We should split up and deal with the monsters Xana has sent to guard his towers while waiting for Aelita." said Raven,

"There's the problem. There are no monsters at the towers in any sector. Maybe Xana does not have enough power to create them." said Jeremy.

"Or maybe he sent his best warrior to stop you." said a female voice.

They all looked to see the Terra clone Xana created standing on a floating boulder. She sent an evil smile at them as her eyes glowed yellow. A cloaked figure stepped out and jumped at them. Cyborg blocked the punch the figure sent and tried to punch him but the figure also blocked his attack.

Cyborg's saw sprouted from his hand and sliced off the cloak. He gasped as saw the person's face. It was him when he was disguised as Stone as the HIVE Academy.

"Hey Cy, long time no see." said Stone.

His human body transformed into its rocky form and lunged at Cyborg. The robotic teen blocked the first punch but Stone's second punch sent him flying into the side of the mountain. Beast Boy ran to help but a boulder flew at him and he had to dodge.

"You have other problems." said Terra.

She lifted rocks into the air and fired them towards the shape shifter. He changed from animal to animal as he moved to dodge. Raven moved to help but she stopped as a blast of fire flew at her. She created a shield to stop it.

She watched as a man wearing silver armor with black pants and a black scarf covering his face came out. His skin was grey, his hair was white and he had blue eyes.

"Hello, Raven." said the man,

"Malchior." said Raven.

"Actually I am not sure who I am. This is actually the form of Rorek; the wizard imprisoned the original Malchior into a mere book. I was created by Xana based on the memories of those two individuals." said Malchior,

"Your still Malchior whether you're a mere puppet or the real one." said Raven.

Malchior chuckled and held out his hand.

"**Lightning**!" he shouted.

His body glowed electric yellow as a stream of electricity fired from his hand. Raven blocked with a black shield.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get rid of me." said Raven,

"As you wish." said Malchior.

He brought his hands together and brought them to his side. Dark electricity sparked in his hands.

"**Dark Lightning Tornado**!" he shouted.

The lightning blasted from his hands and headed for Raven. She held up a shield as the lightning hit but when the view was clear Malchior was gone.

"**Fireball Fury**!" shouted a voice from behind her.

She looked to see a ball of fire hit her in the back.

"Raven, you just lot five life points!" said Jeremy.

She got up to see Malchior charge at her. She blocked his punches and kicks but he kept pushing her back. He jumped and landed a few yards away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted.

She unleashed a barrage of dark magic towards her foe. Her foe merely stood his ground as he brought his hands together.

"**Dark Lightning Shield**!" he shouted.

A shield made of dark electricity surrounded him and blocked the attack. Malchior jumped again and quickly held his hands out for another spell. Raven held her hands out and used her powers to send boulders flying.

"**Fist of the Inferno**!" shouted Malchior.

His hand glowed with fire as he punched his way through the boulders. The rocks were melted by the intense heat. He landed on the ground and turned his eyes onto Raven.

"**Electric Flash**!" he shouted.

He disappeared in a flash of yellow light and Raven instantly felt him around her. Suddenly punches and kicks were felt all over her body and she was knocked into the mountain. She got up and flew into the air. Malchior stopped his running which was a mistake he made.

Raven grabbed him with his powers and rammed him onto the ground. She prepared to do it again but Malchior had another spell ready.

"**Ice Hurricane**!" he shouted.

Instantly a blizzard of great power appeared and Raven was knocked away by the intense winds and Malchior landed on the ground. He looked to see Raven land on the ground and glared at him.

"Raven, this guy has eight life points left while you're at sixty." said Jeremy.

Malchior chuckled.

"Dear Jeremy, when I am done Raven will be nothing. Xana did more than just hack into military base." said Malchior.

Jeremy looked at the screen and noticed something was wrong.

"Life points active!" he shouted.

Xana who was listening smirked wickedly.

"Now let us continue our little battle." said Malchior,

"Let's." said Raven.

Malchior brought his hands out.

"**Dark Shroud of Evil**!" he shouted.

The entire area was enveloped into a cloud of darkness. Raven smirked. She sat down into a meditave position and concentrated. Her soul flew right and with great speed flew through the mist.

Malchior smirked under scarf and prepared another spell when suddenly a figure resembling Raven but was completely black with white eyes flew out and punched him. She punched and kicked the wizard hard and fast. The dark cloud soon vanished and Malchior was up against the wall. Raven's soul returned to her body and she smirked at the wizard.

"I'm not the one who is going to vanish." said Raven,

"We'll see." said Malchior.

Malchior lunched at her and his hands started to glow.

"**Fire Blade**!" he shouted.

A buster sword made of fire appeared in his hand and he swung. Raven ducked and launched her foot to kick him but Malchior blocked with his other arm and swung his blade. Raven jumped and landed behind him.

"**Liquefy**!" shouted Malchior.

He turned and released a dark blue energy ball. Raven just managed to dodge and the blast turned the boulder it hit into liquid.

"Nice dodge. If it hit you would have been finished." said Malchior,

"Like I said, I am not the one who is going to vanish!" said Raven.

Malchior chuckled. He brought his hands together and pointed his palms towards the sky.

"**Meteor of Extinction**!" he shouted.

A dark portal opened up behind Malchior and meteors started fly out towards Raven. She tried to block them but with one hit from a meteor and the shield broke. She was hit several times before dodging.

"Raven, you've only got thirty life points." said Jeremy,

"Just shut up, Jeremy!" growled Raven.

Jeremy gulped at the anger in her voice. She turned towards the wizard as he prepared for another attack. Malchior's fist glowed red with fire as he stepped forward. His blue eyes started to glow red.

"Time to end this, dear! **Incinerate**!" he shouted.

Fire shot from his hands and hit stream of fire that was the size of an entire mountain. Raven quickly used her powers to open a portal. Suddenly Malchior's attack flew into the portal and then reappeared behind him! He looked back to see the flames consume him.

"This wizard now only has twenty life points left." said Jeremy,

"Not for long!" said Raven.

She flew forward and punched the wizard again and again until he was against the wall. Raven grabbed him by the collar and clenched her fist. Malchior suddenly started laughing.

"Sweet Raven, you believe this is the end. Foolish little girl, this is only the beginning." said the wizard.

His body started to glow red and forced Raven to release him. A wave of black and red energy consumed him and grew. Soon enough it was gone and there was a large dragon covered in black and purple scales. He punched the ground which sent Raven flying across the cliff.

She rolled out of the way as the dragon flicked his tail at her. She sent boulders flying but Malchior blocked with one hand. He inhaled and released a stream of fire. Raven blocked with a dark shield and Malchior flew at her.

She became transparent and flew threw him.

"This is it!" said Raven.

Her body started to glow black and took the form of a giant raven. She flew and grabbed the dragon with her claws and rammed him into the mountain.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven.

There was an explosion and a roar of pain and then there was nothing but silence. In Titans Tower a scanner opened up to reveal Raven curled up in a ball and breathing heavily.

"Guys, Raven's lots all of her life points." said Jeremy.

The Lyoko gang nodded as Aelita deactivated another red tower. There have been no monsters ever since they arrived on Lyoko.

"This is too easy." said Yumi.

Suddenly as Aelita arrived the transport orb appeared and captured them all and took them to Carthage. Xana looked up to see the transport orb arrived and smiled wickedly. The Lyoko arrived in the arena dome and looked to see the walls open. They looked to see Xana enter the room and threw off his cloak.

"So sorry my adversaries, but the time for games as come to an end." said Xana.

He looked down at them and smiled wickedly.

"Xana!" said Aelita,

"Correct, my dear Aelita. Now we finish our score and end this battle." said Xana.

"That's fine by us." said Ulrich.

"We have been fighting for two long years now and you have indeed foiled my plans, but at the same time you increased my power and understanding of the humans in you world. But this time it is different, it is more then your planet Earth I am going to take. As we speak the timer for Slade's deadline draws to a close and then all missiles will launch and leave nothing but destruction." said Xana.

The Lyoko gang gasped.

"So we'll just stop like all the other times." said Odd.

Xana smirked at them.

"You must have forgotten what happened last time you said that." said Xana.

Xana's eyes glowed red for a second and Creepers and Mantas appeared in the room. Xana whipped out his sword and pointed it at them. Ulrich and Aelita ran for Xana as Odd and Yumi took on the monsters. Yumi spun her body as she held her fans out and deflected the lasers and Odd fired his laser arrows.

Aelita fired her energy bolts but Xana only stepped out of the way of the attacks as Ulrich ran up to him. Ulrich clashed his blade with Xana's before Xana jumped and aimed a kick at his head. Ulrich used his sword to block the kick. Ulrich and Xana clashed their blades for a few long minutes before Xana dodged a hard thrust from Ulrich and kicked Ulrich aside.

Xana stepped away as Aelita and Odd fired their weapons and Yumi ran close. Yumi tried to slice Xana with her fans but Xana blocked the fans and grabbed and threw her over his over his shoulder. Ulrich ran at him with his super sprint and tried to swipe him but Xana jumped over the attack and turned to swipe Ulrich but the samurai knocked his attack back and brought his sword down at him.

Xana blocked the attack and kicked Ulrich into the wall. He ran and prepared to stab him but Ulrich spun out of the way and kicked Xana away. He jumped as Yumi threw her fans and kicked Odd and Aelita as they prepared their attacks. He created an electric shield to block Yumi's fans and ran at them.

Xana was suddenly kicked in the back by Ulrich and sent flying across the room. He pushed himself up as Ulrich ran to swipe him and gave Ulrich a hard upper kick. It sent the brown haired warrior into the ceiling but quickly hit it with his feet and they absorbed the impact before lunging at Xana. He grabbed his sword with both his hands as Xana moved out of the way and swung his blade.

Ulrich blocked the attack and ducked as Odd's Laser Arrows flew and hit Xana. He fired a quick electric bolt which hit Odd.

"That hit cost you twenty life points, Odd." said Jeremy,

"Thanks, but who's counting scores here, Jeremy." said Odd.

Yumi threw her fans but Xana ducked and caught one before throwing it right back at her. It sliced across Yumi's arm which cost her ten life points. Xana started firing lasers at them which they barely managed to dodge. Xana smirked as they regrouped.

"This is the kind of battle I was hoping for." he said.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

Chapter 19

Meanwhile deep in his underground lair, Slade observed the amount of people who were willing to surrender to him. He was also observing the battle in the virtual world called Lyoko. Raven had devirtualized herself fighting Malchior and Cyborg was busy with Stone while Beast Boy fought Terra. The mechanical sound of gears was heard through out the lair as Slade's eye observed the fight.

The Lyoko gang was busy battling Xana himself within the depths of Sector Five known as Carthage. There was only about forty two hours left before the countdown was ended and not many countries have surrendered to his rule.

"Slade, the people have still not given in to our demands and the Titans and those brats have taken the battle onto Lyoko. You know what will happen if the main tower of the operation is shut down." said a robotic voice.

Slade waved off the concerned voice with his hand.

"It does not matter. Xana will not let them get close." said Slade,

"Somehow I think you're wrong about that." said a voice from the back of the room.

Slade's eye narrowed as he recognized the voice.

"Robin, welcome. I have been waiting for you for sometime now." said Slade.

He turned around to see the young warrior and amusement was seen in his eye when he saw Starfire with him.

"You've come with help this time. I wondered when you would learn you could not defeat me alone." said Slade,

"This has nothing do with the past. The stakes are too high for me to settle our score." said Robin.

Slade shook his head not in annoyance, but in pity.

"There are no stakes high enough to end a score between enemies, Robin." said Slade.

Robin and Starfire's glare hardened.

"If you launch those missiles you will destroy everyone and there will be no one left to obey you." said Robin,

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Robin. There will be survivors and they will have no choice because as long as there is technology then my dear partner will be able to take control of it." said Slade,

"Not unless the others stop him." said Robin.

"Our friends will stop the countdown and defeat the Xana." said Starfire.

Slade pulled out a Bo staff and twirled it in his hands.

"That is of no concern to you if you are not alive, little Tameran." said Slade.

Robin and Starfire got into a fighting stance and so did Slade and they were quiet for a moment. All they heard was the sound of mechanical gears in the lair before they charged at each other. Starfire fired her star bolts but Slade jumped and kicked her down before dodging a punch from Robin. The boy wonder jumped back and pulled out his Bo staff before charging again.

Robin and Slade both swung their staff which met and let a loud clang which echoed throughout the lair. Robin brought his foot up to kick but Slade dodged it and Slade swung his staff and Robin jumped over it. The two charged at each other again and the clashing resumed. Slade jumped and swung his staff which Robin blocked before getting knocked away by a surprise punch.

He jumped as Slade swung his staff again and jumped onto the wall and used his feet to launch himself directly at the super villain. Slade twirled his staff to prepare to block but Robin flew under his legs slid underneath him. He jumped and kicked Slade hard in the ribs.

Meanwhile in Carthage Xana and Ulrich clashed into a violent sword fight back and forth. Xana managed to get Ulrich onto a wall but somehow Ulrich was walking and Xana followed him up the wall as they clashed. Ulrich spun as Xana released an electric bolt at close range and landed on the ground safely. Xana landed on the ground and smirked as Yumi, Odd, and Aelita appeared behind him.

Aelita fired her energy bolts but Xana twirled his sword in his hand and sent the attacks back at Aelita, but Aelita blocked them with her energy field. Xana fired his lasers at them which they quickly dodged and charged at him. Xana waited for them as they charged, holding his sword in one hand at his side. Ulrich brought his blade down but Xana blocked it.

Yumi jumped and threw her fans but Xana only held his sword up and blocked it while Odd and Aelita went lower with their attacks but Xana still dodged. Xana slashed at Ulrich who moved his head out of the way to dodge. The battle continued as Xana tried to slash them while they dodged and Xana blocked and dodged their attacks. Xana quickly jumped back and swatted at Ulrich who jumped out of the way and Yumi jumped and threw her fans down but the demonic AI blocked it.

Xana then jumped onto a flying Manta that appeared in the room and the Manta flew up and then down towards the gang. Xana commanded it to fly at them and Ulrich jumped forward and his blade clashed with Xana's sword. Ulrich grabbed onto the fins and pulled himself up. The Manta flew around the room trying to get rid of the pest as Xana and Ulrich's swords clashed.

Xana quickly kicked Ulrich off the Manta but the samurai landed on his feet as Odd fired his laser arrows. Xana's flying Manta began to fire a barrage of lasers at them. Ulrich ran at them and blocked the lasers with his sword as he jumped into the air and flew at the flying monster. Xana's Manta quickly flew to the right and dodged him.

Ulrich used his super sprint and ran up the wall and jumped onto the flying Manta. Xana quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around before tossing him back into the wall. Jeremy flinched as Ulrich lost five life points. The Flying Manta started to release mines that flew at the Lyoko Warriors and honed in on them. Yumi used her telekinetic powers to send one flying right back at Xana who quickly abandoned his flying Manta as it exploded.

Xana landed on the ground and smirked.

"Always ready for anything aren't you, Ishiyama?" asked Xana,

"Everything you have ready to throw at us." said Yumi.

"I suppose you're right. You were right about William weren't you and you still went ahead with allowing him into your group." said Xana.

Yumi glared darkly at the demonic AI.

Back at Slade's the masked villain jumped back from Robin's kick and turned to face him. Robin charged at him and tried to give him a hard thrust but Slade dodged the attack and kicked Robin in the jaw. Robin jumped back at him and put his staff down and tired to push him back with all of his weight. Slade was unaffected by his attempt knocked Robin's staff out of his hand and hit him hard in the stomach.

Robin jumped back as Slade charged at him but Starfire flew in and grabbed Robin's hand and flung him towards the masked super villain. Robin tried to kick but Slade blocked with his staff but as he swung again Robin managed to kick him in the hips. Slade jumped back and leveled his eye on them. Robin quickly picked his staff up and charged again and clashed with Slade.

The two struggled to pus each other back and sweat was pouring down Robin's face. Suddenly Robin ducked and Starfire delivered a hard punch to Slade's masked face which crashing into the ground a few yards away. Slade got up on his feet and showed no concern about losing the fight. Starfire fired a barrage of star bolts as Slade charged again but he simply spun his staff and blocked the incoming bolts.

Robin yelled and jumped at him.

POW!

Cyborg was sent back by another punch from Stone. He got up and growled as the stoned version of him smirked.

"What's the matter, Cy? I hope it's not because I have skin and you have nothing but wires is getting to you." said Stone,

"I just wish you were a clone of me so I can turn your voice off!" said Cyborg.

Stone charged at him and as Cyborg tried to defend himself. His punches pounded Cyborg's body and he kicked the Titan into the ground again.

"You still don't understand who you're dealing do you?" asked Stone,

"Maybe I do." said Cyborg.

His shoulders opened up to reveal missiles which all fired on Stone and blasted him back, destroying his rocky armor. The figure emerged from the armor and revealed himself to be Brother Blood.

"How did you know?" asked Blood,

"Xana never stole my memories with his jelly fish." said Cyborg.

"Just because the Scyphozoa never got a hold of doesn't mean Xana could not create something out of your memories. He had other ways especially when all he needed was a fragment he extracted from you during that fight in Carthage." said Blood.

Blood brought his hands together and unleashed blood red beams which fired towards Cyborg. The mechanical teen jumped out of the way as the mad man tried to hit him but he moved as fast as he could. He saw Blood charge at him with a blood red energy shield and tried to ram it into him. Cyborg held up his arm and blocked the attack.

With all of his strength he knocked Blood back and tried to blast him with his sonic cannon. Blood jumped and avoided the attack. Cyborg unleashed a barrage of missiles which Blood avoided without getting hit once. Blood smiled at him.

"I think it is time I stopped playing with you. After all, there are two worlds to conquer." said Blood.

Blood started glow red and two red glowing disk appeared in his hands. He fired both disks which hit Cyborg hard and sent him crashing into a cliff. Brother Blood ran at him and delivered a series of punches and kicks to his body. Jeremy winced as Cyborg lost five points with each hit.

Cyborg managed to grab one arm and tossed him off the cliff. He looked below and gasped. Blood was walking back up the cliff by walking on the wall. The villain smiled and ran at him. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but Blood jumped and avoided.

He landed back on the cliff and plunged one glowing hand into the ground and unleashed an energy blast that traveled through the ground and headed for Cyborg. The mechanical teen jumped and avoided the blast and fired his sonic cannon which Blood avoided as well.

"Too bad, Cyborg but my life points are still full while you only have fifty left." said Brother Blood,

"Yeah, I guess I should even the score." said Cyborg.

Blood growled and ran at him. A chainsaw sprouted from Cyborg's arm and he swung hit to counter Blood's clawed hand. He quickly grabbed Blood's hand and twisted it. Jeremy smirked as the computer showed Blood lose five life points. Cyborg then slammed Blood into the ground and tossed him into the wall of mountain.

Blood got up and glared at Cyborg. He started to glow red again and he pointed the palm of his hand at Cyborg. Suddenly a giant red hand of energy shot out of his palm and grabbed Cyborg. The teen growled and tried to get free when Blood pulled forward with such strength Cyborg was flying at him.

The villain smiled and his other hand closed up into a fist. He yelled as Cyborg's face came close and sent his fist forward. The fist hit him with full force as the red hand of energy released him and sent him crashing into the ground. The villain laughed and charged at him.

Cyborg's hand launched itself at him and wrapped itself around his foot. He pulled it hard and sent Brother Blood falling off the cliff. However Cyborg was not done. He jumped off and fell with the villain.

He quickly grabbed Blood and pressed his body against him. Blood growled as Cyborg smirked. They soon saw solid virtual ground beneath them and Cyborg let go and punched Blood in the chin which made him hit the ground harder and faster. Jeremy smirked as Blood lost seventy life points from the fall.

He only had ten life points left now. He looked up to see Cyborg falling towards him with his chainsaw out. Blood's claws glowed red as they both attacked. There was a sonic boom that echoed throughout Lyoko. Raven looked up from the chair she was resting on to see a scanner open up and see Cyborg collapse.

"Looks like you had it rough too." said Raven.

Beast Boy dodged another rock thrown at him by turning into a cheetah. Terra smirked evilly as he dodged it. He could not get anywhere near her because being in the Mountain Region gave Terra the full advantage she needed to win.

"What's the matter, B.B.? Too afraid to hit me because of our past relationship?" asked Terra,

"Shut up! You're not Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"If you're so sure then we haven't you hit me yet? You don't look entirely sure yourself." said Terra.

She used her powers to rip boulders out of the mountain and sent them towards Beast Boy. The shape shifter dodged each one by changing into a different animal with every rock. Terra smirked and landed in front of him while he was a wolf. She delivered a hard kick to his face and sent him into the ground back into his human form.

He looked up to see Terra pick him up by his collar. She smiled evilly at him.

"Still hurts doesn't, B.B.? I betrayed you and your friends, I gave Slade all of your secrets, I tried to eliminate you and your friends and I chose to forget everything about when I escaped that shell when you gave up on me." said Terra,

"I did not give up!" shouted Beast Boy.

He changed into an ape and tried to hit her but Terra created a wall between herself and Beast Boy. The shape shifter changed into a triceratops and rammed through the wall. Terra jumped away as the changeling came at her and used her powers to form the fallen rocks into a giant fist. She sent the fist flying at Beast Boy who barely dodged it.

He changed into an eagle and flew at her only to get smacked aside by the giant fist. He hit the ground and rocky tentacles wrapped themselves around him.

"The reason Raven and Cyborg survived their encounter with Malchior and Blood was because they avoided fatal hits which were made to come with them into the real world when Xana infected the scanners. You won't be so lucky. Time to go the next world my little Beast Boy. I am so looking forward to forgetting you." said Terra.

She raised her hand and a sharp rock made gauntlet appeared on it. She grabbed Beast Boy's neck with other hand and held his face out to face Terra's rock covered hand. The Earth Bender smiled evilly and sent the fist forward.

Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes became white as he grew bigger and changed into the Beast! He roared and broke free which sent Terra back. She looked up and gasped as the Beast snarled at her. She put her hands forward and sent rocks at him.

The Beast dodged them all and ran at her with great speed. She gasped as the Beast appeared right in front of her and gave a hard upper punch. The blow sent her flying straight up into the sky. She summoned a boulder she could use to fly on and quickly landed on it.

She looked down to see the Beast but it vanished.

"Down, left, right . . . above!" thought Terra.

She looked to see the Beast roar and punch her again which sent crashing through the rock made plat form. The Beast was not done as it grabbed her legs as they fell and with great strength it flipped through the air and slammed Terra into the face of the mountain. It landed to see her again but the Earth Bender vanished. Luckily its advanced hearing picked up a sound and stepped back to see Terra land in front of it.

It roared and charged forward only to have Terra punch it in the face with a rock made fist. The blow sent the Beast crashing into the cliff. Terra chuckled.

"Well, that was close." she said.

But when the dust cleared the Beast was gone. Terra's smirk vanished and she looked around with caution. She could hear the growling noises of the creature and raised her hands.

"Let's see. Above . . . Right . . . Left . . . Below!"

She looked down to see a green clawed fist bust through the ground and punch her in the face. The blow hit her hard and sent her into the mountain again. She quickly used the mountain to create two giant fists and sent them flying towards the Beast. However the monster vanished and reappeared right in front of her.

She saw the look on the creature's face and then nothing else as a clawed fist pierced her armor and her body devirtualized into nothing. The Beast roared before changing back into a small green skinned boy and fainted.

Meanwhile while fighting the Lyoko Gang Xana sensed the destruction of his three clones. They were completely destroyed but they managed to devirtualize the other Titans. Now all that was left to do was getting rid of his enemies. Slade noticed on the screen that three status cards for Xana's clones vanished.

The other Titans must have fought to have wiped them out. Xana made them to be very formidable. So strong even Slade himself doubted he could defeat them especially when one of the clones was made from one who nearly killed him. He wondered to himself which one destroyed Terra but he had a pretty good idea.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Xana smirked at the gathered Lyoko Warriors as they prepared to attack again. He had waited for this battle for a long time. He let a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ulrich,

"Just enjoying the battle before the end. After all I can't remember the last time having a challenge that was so much fun." said Xana.

Ulrich stepped forward and readied his sword for battle.

"Guys, wait for an opening while I attack." said Ulrich,

'But, Ulrich . . ." said Yumi.

"No time to argue!" said Ulrich.

"Don't forget, Ulrich, this is more than about you and me. This is the fate of two worlds. Do you dare to challenge me alone?" asked Xana.

Ulrich glared deeply at Xana before preparing to charge at him. The others watched him closely as he prepared to fight.

"Don't forget, Ulrich that you had a chance to ask your comrades to help but that selfish pride of yours always did get in the way. Pity." said Xana.

Ulrich got mad and charged at Xana at full speed. Xana calmly watched with his sword at his side as Ulrich got close. Just as Ulrich swung his blade he side stepped him and swung his blade at the samurai. Ulrich quickly evaded by jumping and doing a summersault. While in mid air Ulrich swung his blade again but Xana ducked and kicked Ulrich in the chest.

Ulrich jumped up and charged at Xana and tried to give him a powerful thrust. Xana side stepped him again and tried to attack but Ulrich jumped back and charged again. He gave vertical slash which Xana blocked and parried. Ulrich attacked again by spinning around and launched a powerful vertical strike.

Xana simple smirked and vanished. Ulrich turned to see Xana give a horizontal slash which he dodged by jumping.

"You're doing a whole lot better than last time, Ulrich, but still not good enough." said Xana.

Ulrich charged and tried to give him a powerful uppercut but he was surprised to see Xana dodge it by back flipping from the attack. Xana quickly delivered a kick which Ulrich blocked with his hands in front of his face.

"Triplicate!" said Ulrich.

The two clones appeared and charged at Xana but there were shocked to see when they hit him, Xana dissolved into black smoke. One clone looked to see a foot kick it in the face before vanishing and the other clone was taken out by a spinning kick from Xana. Ulrich looked to see Xana in front of him before he was hit in the face by Xana's foot. The blow sent him down onto the ground hard.

He jumped as Xana tried to stab him with his sword. Suddenly Odd jumped forward and launched a thousand Laser Arrows towards the Demonic AI. Xana's arm glowed back and a dark cloud shaped into a whip neutralized all of the arrows that were fired at him. Yumi threw her fans but Xana batted them away with his whip.

Xana turned and faced Aelita as she prepared a powerful energy blast. He smirked and prepared fire an electric attack. Aelita's energy bolt flew from her hand while Xana's electricity blasted from his hand. The attacks collided and exploded on contact.

Xana leapt back and sword blocked Ulrich's attack just as it neared.

"You all seem to be quite determined this time. Good, fight with all you've got. There is only so little time before the countdown is over." said Xana,

"Where's the tower?" asked Aelita.

Xana's widened a bit but he shook it off.

"So you figured it out. The real tower is right here." said Xana.

In a flash of dark red light a tower glowing red appeared on the far side of the room. An army of Creepers and Mantas appeared to keep the Lyoko warriors from getting to it.

"There are only fifty minutes left before the missiles are launched. You are all finished." said Xana.

Ulrich still held his blade out.

"What fun is there not trying?" asked Odd,

"We're not giving up after making it this far." said Yumi.

Aelita's energy bolts glowed in her hands as she prepared to attack.

"You think you can defeat me? Think again! Prepare for battle!" shouted Xana.

Xana held out his sword and flew at our heroes. Ulrich jumped out and held out his sword as Xana brought his blade down on him. The clash caused electricity to sparkle and a loud clash was heard throughout the room. Ulrich quickly side stepped with his sword in his hand and spun around to strike.

Xana stepped back and kicked Ulrich in the jaw and tried to stab him but Odd jumped forward and fired his laser arrows. Xana blocked them with his sword and ducked as Yumi ran forward and brought her fans down on him. Xana quickly side stepped her and swung his blade but Yumi ducked and kicked her leg to trip him. Xana jumped back and fired his electricity at Aelita as she fired her energy bolts.

"Super sprint!" said Ulrich.

He ran forward with super speed and brought his blade down on Xana's sword with all of his weight. Xana was pushed back but quickly brought his sword under Ulrich's and knocked the sword out of his hand. He quickly kicked Ulrich in the stomach and knocked him down. He put his foot on the samurai's stomach and smirked.

"I thought you would have last a little longer. I guess not." said Xana.

He raised his sword above and pointed it down at Ulrich's head. Suddenly a green elephant rammed into Xana's back and sent him crashing into the wall. The elephant changed into Beast Boy and the green shape shifter smirked.

"Holding out for the hero weren't you?" asked Beast Boy.

The Lyoko Warriors only smirked. Suddenly a red beam fired and hit Beast Boy in the back. They turned to see Trigon enter the room. Xana got up and smirked.

"Looks like you're so called back up failed. I am surprised that Beast Boy is still here though. I was sure he devirtualized after his fight with Terra." said Xana,

"It matters not. I will destroy them all and then head for the Titans' world." said Trigon.

Xana smiled evilly and nodded his approval. He turned to the Lyoko Warriors and whipped out his sword. After a moment of silence Ulrich brought his sword up. Bring one leg up and down he charged at Xana at full speed. Xana and Ulrich clashed their blades together which again created an ear shattering sonic boom.

Ulrich gave a hard thrust but Xana spun out of the way and tried to swipe him but Yumi ran up and blocked it with her fans. Odd charged at him at full speed and put one hand out to shoo Xana in the chest. Xana saw it coming and quickly sent his hand out.

"Laser Arrow!" shouted Odd.

But Xana had grabbed Odd's wrist and quickly pointed to the other side of the room as the arrow was fired. Xana then kicked Odd in the chest and sent him onto the ground hard. Xana then ducked as Yumi jumped and tried to slice him with her fans. Xana and Ulrich clashed their weapons again and Xana spun his body around and kicked Ulrich in the side of the head.

Suddenly he was sent flying into the wall as Yumi used her powers. Odd and Aelita fired several shots at him before he broke free. He quickly Ulrich's strike and kicked him aside.

"Give it up, Xana. You're outnumbered." said Yumi.

Xana only smirked.

"Have you forgotten already? This battle has just begun." said Xana.

Xana's body was engulfed by a wave of darkness and it revealed his transformed state. His three tails sprouted from his back and lashed out anything they could touch. Xana flew up into the air and flew at them. His arms opened up and fired the elliptical laser of a Megatank at them.

They managed to dodge them all and fire back but Xana was protected by a Guardian he produced. They all attached but could break through his shield. Xana smirked as his tails came through the shield and whipped them at the Lyoko Warriors.

"He can move out of his shield?" asked Ulrich,

"We need to get him out of there and then attack." said Aelita.

"But how?" asked Yumi.

* * *

Will the Lyoko Gang stop Xana?

Will Beast Boy survive the attacks of the vicious Trigon?

And what about Robin and Starfire who are fighting Slade?

Find out next time.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

Summary: Sequel to Code: Return and Code: Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 21 

Flash ahead

Titans Tower

In the Titans tower five teenagers were sprawled across the room. Cyborg was repairing his shattered arm, Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was sleeping on the couch and Starfire was wrapping the final bandages around Robin's torso. All of them had various cuts and bruises across their bodies and they covered their wounds up with various bandages and ointment.

"That was one of the greatest battles we ever had. Who knew that Slade would have pulled out all the heavy artillery?" said Beast Boy,

"Not mention what happened when Xana sent the memory manifestation of Trigon into our world." said Cyborg.

"I hope that our friends will succeed in defeating the Xana." said Starfire.

End Flash Ahead

Xana smirked as his super form landed on the ground. The Lyoko Gang prepared for battle as Xana landed and looked at them. His red eyes stared right at them with the intention of defeating them. As the Lyoko Warriors prepared to fight Xana knelt down and jumped into the air and flew at them.

He closed his metallic hand into a fist and sent it forward. Aelita quickly used her powers to create a wall as Xana's fist went forward. Seconds later the fist collided with wall and broke through. Aelita winced as the fist shattered the wall and as Odd jumped in to take the blow and sent him flying across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud.

The others scattered as Xana landed on the ground and created a small crater underneath him. He looked at the others and smirked. The others readied their weapons and charged at him. Ulrich charged forward and used his triangulate attack on Xana.

Xana smirked and created a dark cloud which surrounded him and then created a small group of floating sharp spears before firing them at each clone. They jumped into the air as the spears flew and brought swords downwards on Xana. The demonic AI just brought one arm and fired an elliptical laser which forced the three warriors to scatter.

Xana raised his hands and his claws turned into lances and launched towards each Ulrich. Yumi and Aelita jumped in front of him and quickly used their powers to block the attack. Xana smirked raised his hand. Another dark cloud appeared and shaped into a large dark sword. Xana then jumped forward and swung his blade.

The three Ulrichs charged but with one swing Xana had destroyed the two clones and Ulrich was sent flying into the wall because he tried to block Xana's sword. The Lyoko Warriors regrouped as Xana stood there smirking there. Ulrich gripped his sword and charged right towards his foe. Xana only watched and waited for Ulrich to strike as he held his sword in one hand to his side.

Ulrich jumped and brought his blade down which Xana horizontally blocked the attack with one hand. Ulrich spun around and tried an upper attack but Xana blocked with his sword using only one arm again. Yumi charged forward and tried to slice him with her fans but Xana held up his other arm and blocked it. He quickly tied to blast Yumi with an elliptical laser but Yumi spun in the air and missed the attack by just a few inches.

Aelita charged firing energy orb which Xana blocked with only his sword and whipped his tails at her. Odd jumped and pushed her out of the way and Ulrich charged again. The two fighters clashed their blades again which clanged from the collision of hard metal. Breaking the hold Xana tried to give a thrust Ulrich's head but he dodged and spun to give a thrust to Xana's chest but the demonic AI dodged it too.

Xana swatted Ulrich but he dodged by jumping over the attack tried threw his sword which sliced one of Xana's creeper like tails. Xana gritted his teeth in pain as the sliced of tail hit the ground and his tails thrashed the ground clearly confirming Xana's pain. Ulrich quickly grabbed his sword as Xana spun his body and tried to slice him but the force of blow sent Ulrich flying across the room. Yumi jumped into the air and managed to kick Xana's sword out his hand.

Odd jumped and latched himself to Xana's chest and fired a barrage of laser arrows right into Xana's Eye on the chest armor while Aelita fired several shots which hit Xana but missed Odd. Xana gave a metallic slap which sent Odd flying to the ground in a not so soft way. He ran to give Odd a metallic punch but Ulrich got in the way and blocked with his sword. Xana then gave a kick which Ulrich blocked and continued to rain down punches and kicks.

Ulrich than stabbed his sword into the ground, he pushed on it leapt into the air. He gave Xana a hard kick in the chest which sent his enemy flying into the ground. Xana got up and reverted back to his original form. He smirked at the Lyoko Warriors.

"Giving up?" asked Ulrich,

"You all amaze me to no end. Even if it's hopeless you still intend to fight to the end." said Xana.

"What's it to you?" asked Yumi,

"Simply fighting and killing you all will not bring out my goal yet. That is why I have decided to call a final attack to decide this match." said Xana.

"Because we were kicking you virtual demonic butt?" asked Odd,

"No because time is running out and if you wish to save your world and your friends' world than you must survive this attack. Besides even you do survive than it will allow me to learn even more for the next time we fight." said Xana.

"A final attack?" asked Aelita,

"No doubt you other friends are still fighting Slade and Trigon but it is our match that will decide the fate of the two alternate worlds." said Xana.

Dark clouds started to appear in the giant room which had become the battlefield. They started to converge and became darker with each passing second. Xana raised his hands into the dark storm that he had created.

"Your world is quite fascinating, especially its natural disasters. Lightning, thunder, tornados, hurricanes, and so many more. Well you are about to see all of them in action at the same time!" said Xana.

As if on cue lightning flashed across the sky and headed for the Lyoko Warriors. They jumped to dodge but the attacks were so fast they were hit by only half the bolts of lightning but still hit them hard. They hit the ground and groaned in pain. Yumi quickly threw her fans but a tornado of darkness sprouted from the clouds and blew the fans away.

Yumi gasped as Xana sent the dark tornado towards her. Ulrich grabbed her and quickly plunged the sword into the floor and held it with one hand and his other arm held Yumi. The tornado's force started to grown stronger and more powerful and lightning started to flash inside it. Aelita fired energy bolts at the tornado but the attacks did nothing to harm it.

"Aelita, aim for Xana!" shouted Yumi.

Aelita focused her powers directly at Xana and fired an energy bolt at him. But great disk of darkness appeared in front of Xana and blocked the attack.

"If you impressed by this little display then you will really like the Cleaving Tornado feature." said Xana.

Inside the tornado appeared swords, scythes, and spears appeared and the tornado grew larger and engulfed the Lyoko Gang inside it. However the Lyoko Warriors were not sucked into the wind vortex. Instead the great wind was gone the moment the tornado engulfed them. Outside the tornado Xana smirked evilly as his enemies had yet to face his most deadly weapon.

"Ulrich look out! Duck!" shouted Yumi.

Ulrich quickly complied as a scythe flew over and soon enough all weapons were flying at them.

"Get down and stay close to me!" shouted Aelita.

She quickly created two energy orbs and used them to block the incoming weapons as the others ducked and stayed close to Aelita. Yumi used her powers to help block the attacks. Xana was mildly impressed as they worked together to stop his attack.

"Yumi use your powers to toss me out of the tornado." said Odd,

"What? Why?" asked Yumi.

"We need to get to Xana to stop this attack. He is the one controlling it." said Odd.

Yumi nodded reluctantly and used her powers to hurtle Odd out of the tornado with all of her might. Odd landed on the ground and used one hand to dig his claws in the ground and the other to aim his laser arrow directly at Xana. He fired and Xana just sidestepped the attack. Xana smirked as the tornado disappeared but the storm remained.

"Once again you manage to slip away, but I still have time for one more attack. You think you can escape this one?" asked Xana.

They all glared at him while he looked at them like he was watching an interesting TV show. They were mentally worn out and exhausted. They knew that they would have a long battle like this one against Xana of these days but Xana had control over Lyoko so they should not have been surprised when he was able to create that storm.

"If you can escape this attack then maybe you have what it takes to go all the way and actually make you strength on par with mine." said Xana.

He raised his hand into the dark cloud that covered the ceiling of the room. The cloud started turn into a vortex of black and red. Suddenly a giant red flaming meteor appeared and fell towards them. Ulrich help up his sword and it started to glow green.

"Ulrich, wait. That attack is still only experimental." said Odd,

"I don't have a choice." said Ulrich.

Ulrich held his sword both of his hands and raised it above him. As he prepared to bring the blade down the sword released a green beam of glowing electric energy and Ulrich brought downwards on the falling meteor. Ulrich found himself to push back a giant meteor with only a beam of green light from his sword. The others gathered from behind him and touched him.

They all glowed and the beam grew stronger. However the meteor was close enough and even though they destroyed the meteor exploded at close range and would devirtualize them. Odd quickly tossed Aelita away as the explosion devirtualized Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. She nodded quickly and ran towards the tower.

Xana watched her as she ran. As mush as he wanted to pursue her, he could not. Like the other he was mentally exhausted and his powers required great concentration. He smirked.

Even though he would most likely lose he greatly enjoyed the fight. It would allow him to evolve and grow stronger for the next fight.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Slade's Lair

The battle was ending badly.

Slade was winning.

Robin and Starfire were losing.

Starfire was on her knees as she grasped her left rib. Robin was on his hands and knees sweating with frustration. Slade was standing in front of them both with only a few scratches across his armor.

"It seems that you have already exhausted yourselves. I was expecting a little more from you, Robin. If this is the best you can do physically then you are even weaker mentally." said Slade.

He revealed a mini computer on his wrist and he pushed the small button on it. Robin gasped and fell over in pain.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire.

Robin felt the source of the pain coming from his left arm and he removed his glove to see a small micro chip attached to his skin.

"What is this?" asked Robin,

"Don't you ever take off your gloves? I implanted that chip while you and I traveled to rescue Raven after Trigon betrayed me. It is special chip that encodes my DNA in it and it allows me to create a mental link between our minds. Now, Robin, let' see what makes you tick." said Slade.

Robin jumped and threw his birdarang but to his surprise Slade did not dodge them. They sliced him and his body turned into thousands of bats. Robin gasped and saw the room they were change into a vortex and then there was only darkness. He heard a scream and looked up only to be filled with horror, fear, and regret.

Three people were falling from a ledge inside a giant circus tent. They were his father, mother, and brother. He yelled towards them only to watch them hit the ground and shatter like glass.

"Strange how one little miscalculation can end with the death of those you consider precious." said a voice.

That voice!

"Indeed, but of course if did not happen then he would not have met the one who would shape his destiny." said another voice.

Slade!

"The man who suffered a similar fate and went on the path of the avenger." said the first voice.

Xana!

They appeared in front of him from the darkness of the void he was trapped in and they stared at him with evident amusement.

"How are you both here?" asked Robin,

"Slade here is real because of the connection between your minds while I am just fragment of your memories." said Xana.

"Now that we are here Robin, I can have some fun before mentally breaking you completely." said Slade,

"Just try it!" shouted Robin.

He pulled out his Bo staff and swung it at the villains but they both disappeared and Robin looked around. He heard a manic cackle that made him freeze in terror. He turned to see a man wearing a purple and green tux with purple pants, grey gloves and pale white skin. His teeth were yellow, his lips were red, his hair was black with green highlights, and his eyes screamed insanity. This man was murderer.

This man was the Clown Prince of Crime.

He was the Joker.

"Well if it isn't little birdie out on his own. You've come a long way from supporting good old batsy." said the insane man,

"Joker? How are you here?" asked Robin.

"I am only a memory like your dear virus friend mentioned earlier. They invited me for the top story in all of Jump City. The death of the Teen Titans." cackled Joker.

Robin yelled and charged at the monster incarnate. He punched Joker in the mouth and gasped when his jaw fell off of his face. Joker chuckled and picked up the lower half of his mouth and reattached it. Robin threw his birdarangs but knives sprouted from Joker's fingers and sliced them in two.

"My turn bird boy!" cackled Joker.

Joker lunged at the boy wonder and launched a kick but Robin evaded. However a knife sprouted from Joker's foot and sliced him across the cheek. Robin grimaced at the pain and blood spilled.

"Catch!" shouted Joker.

He released small metal balls that changed into hornets and flew at Robin. The boy wonder quickly jumped and dodged as the hornets started to explode at close range. Robin lunged towards the clown maniac and tried to kick him but Joker opened his mouth a gun appeared which started shooting flames Robin quickly pulled out his cape and blocked the flames and looked to see Joker's hands sprout claws.

Robin gritted his teeth as the claws sliced his left thigh and jumped back.

"In your mind I am your very nightmare. You call me an insane monster in real life well now you're looking at both of them. Mr. J is now the real monster, baby!" said Joker.

He opened his tux to reveal duffle bags and he pulled one of them and opened it up. What he took out was . . . clay?

"Remember this boy bird boy?" asked Joker.

He shaped the clay into a missile and threw it at Robin. Thinking quickly Robin jumped only to gasp as the clay missile exploded one beneath him. The blast sent Robin flying to the ground hard and he looked up to two knifes flying at him. He dodged them by only a few inches and looked to see Joker laughing at him.

"Now Robin don't die yet. You need to go out with a smile and besides I am not the only nightmare in your memory." aid Joker,

"I know." said Robin.

Joker's hands sprouted strange metal pieces that combined and turned into a clown face with a bells hat. The clowns' mouths opened and started firing bullets. Robin gasped and started running. Joker laughed as the boy wonder ran and dodged the attacks.

Robin quickly threw his birdarang which clogged up the guns and exploded. Joker only chuckled as he removed the remains of the weapon. He pulled out a small bag and pulled out five small black orbs. Robin gasped as he recognized them.

Joker's laughing gas!

Robin quickly threw his birdarangs to destroy them but it was too late and the orbs exploded. Joker laughed at the green gas has it covered the area where Robin was.

"Always remember birdie. If your going to go out then go out with a smile." said Joker,

"Alright then smile, Joker." said a voice.

Joker stopped laughing and looked to see Robin a few yards behind him.

"You say this my mind right, Joker?" asked Robin,

"Why yes I did dear bird boy. Why do you ask?" asked Joker.

Robin smiled at him.

"Then I can also bring someone here just like Slade brought you here to fight me, right Slade?" asked Robin.

Slade and Xana appeared behind Joker as they looked at the boy wonder. Joker laughed and pulled out a knife and moved to stab him. Robin closed his eyes and concentrated on one person. Joker sent his knife forward but it was caught by a large dark hand.

Slade's eye widened in surprise and Xana's eye brows went up even though he kept a neutral face.

The man in front of them was vengeance.

He was the night.

He was Batman!


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Code: Lyoko or Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 22 

Slade's eye widened, Xana raised his eyebrow, and the Joker only stood there. The Dark Knight stood with the Boy Wonder as they glared at their enemies.

"How can he be here?" asked Slade,

"You may have used that chip to enter my mind Slade, but this is my mind and I can bring anybody I want here. Since I am familiar with the Dark Knight it was to bring him here. Remember when I was your apprentice, I told you that I already had a father. I think its time I introduce you." said Robin.

As he said that Batman and Robin both prepared for battle. Joker cackled and threw a sphere at them. Batman reacted by throwing a batarang which hit the sphere in the air and caused an explosion. Batman grunted as the shockwave threw him back and Robin charged forward.

Joker appeared right in front of him.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." he said, laughing.

He punched the Boy Wonder in the face which sent him flying back. Batman got and looked to see Joker throw seven purple orbs at them. He jumped and grabbed Robin before jumping away from the orbs which released a green gas. Joker reacted by pulling out two guns that resembled his face and fired a barrage of needles.

Batman and Robin quickly used their capes to shield themselves from the attack and quickly threw their batarangs which destroyed the Joker's guns. Joker quickly brought his hands into his pockets and tried to pull out something when Robin released a flash bang grenade. The Joker screamed as he was blinded and Batman and Robin moved to attack. They unleashed an endless barrage of punches and kicks until Joker started to fade away.

Batman and Robin turned to face Slade and Xana. Slade narrowed his eye in barely concealed anger and hatred. Xana's emotions were better concealed. Slade made the first move and released a stream of fire at them. Batman used his cape to shield him and quickly attacked Slade while Robin looked around.

"Gotcha."

Robin didn't look, he moved. He moved forward as Xana's blade was swung. He cringed as the blade cut his lower back. He turned and swung his Bo Staff.

Xana only brought his blade to the side and parried the attack. Xana smirked and vanished into a black cloud. Robin looked around and heard whoosh in the air and quickly blocked an attempted swing at his left side. Xana and Robin exchanged clashes with their weapons. Robin quickly pulled out an explosive and brought in front of Xana and set it off before jumping back.

Xana was engulfed in an explosion and Robin turned to help Batman defeat Slade and escape. Slade looked to see Robin charge at him before he was kneecapped to his stomach hard by Batman and Robin delivered a hard blow to the back of his head. Slade doubled over and Batman grabbed him and gave a sharp uppercut to the head and sent him flying back. Robin threw a birdarang which was the last thing Slade saw before it sliced through his neck and was thrown out of Robin's mind.

* * *

Real World

Starfire gasped as Robin fell over in exhaustion and Slade fell to his knees. Robin pulled out the computer chip on his hand and glared at Slade.

"Game Over, Slade. I know that our friends on Lyoko have defeated your partner and without Xana then the control you have over the missiles is gone." said Robin.

Slade glared at him with great anger.

"You may have defeated our plan, Robin, but you have not defeated us. Even though your allies have defeated my ally, I know he had a backup plan. Tell me did you friend Raven ever think of what would happen if her father ever returned?" asked Slade.

Robin and Starfire's eyes widened.

"Remember back in the Mountain Sector of Lyoko, Xana used the clone of Terra created from Beast Boy's memory to subdue Raven enough for the Scyphozoa to probe her thoughts. With the help of memories Xana created a living copy of both Malchior and Trigon however their sole reason for living is to serve him. With help of a materialization program the young boy named Jeremy worked so hard to create Xana will be able to bring Trigon to this world." said Slade.

Slade released a smoke bomb and vanished into the shadows. Robin grunted and pulled out his communicator.

"Calling Titans Tower." said Robin.


	23. Chapter 23

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Teen Titans

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had major writer's block and than I just kept putting it off but now I decided to finish it. Hope you all like this story.

* * *

Chapter 23 

"Calling Titans Tower!"

Raven pulled out her communicator and answered it.

"Raven here. What's the problem?"

"Raven shut down the scanners now!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up to Raven and looked at Robin's pale face that had a series of cuts and bruises.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy,

"Hurry! You need to shut down the scanners before Xana . . ."

Suddenly the scanners and all electronics burst to life with crimson electricity that crackled around the scanners. A scanner closed and the Red Eye of Xana flashed red across the metal surface of the scanner door. A dark menacing laughter echoed that sent shivers through the heroes' very souls.

"Materialization Imminent." boomed the voice of Xana.

Within Lyoko once again every tower glowed red and evil energy pulsed throughout the virtual land. Xana smirked as he sent his most powerful creation to destroy the Titan's world. The scanner opened and a blood red mist flew out of the scanner and blasted into the sky that grew and grew. The red substance began to shape into a form that Titans recognized.

The substance soon enough gave away to the solid tone of flesh and soon the mighty beast appeared that sent chills down to the Titan's very cores. The face of the greatest threat to the universe was revealed. The blood red skin was unmistakably recognizable along with the snow white hair that flowed down its shoulders. His four ruby red eyes that showed no a single sign of life glared down them with such killing intent.

Right on his chest was a black tattoo that was not seen before on the original. It was an eye made of two rings with a dot inside the smaller ring and a column on the top of the outer ring and three at the bottom. The Eye of Xana that represented the clone's status as a creation of Xana.

The creature was Trigon the Terrible!

The greatest threat to the universe. A creature whose cruelty was legend. He glared down at the city.

He was in the land of the living.

"**This city . . . So peaceful . . . So full of life . . . I will enjoy destroying it all**!"

His eyes unleashed a blood red beam that blasted at the city causing civilians to run and scream in terror. Trigon let out a howl as he took in the smell of destruction.

"**The air . . . The ground . . . I feel like I could run for hours . . . And so much more . . . Perhaps I will see if these flies can provide me some entertainment**."

Suddenly a sonic cannon was fired and hit him in the chest. He looked down with a look of annoyance as the Teen Titans gathered.

"**What cowardly vermin decide to interrupt my free time**?"

"We're not going to let you win!" shouted Robin,

"You will succeed!" shouted Starfire.

"I destroyed you once I can do it again!" said Raven,

"You are going down!" said Beast Boy.

"Time to kick some red butt!" said Cyborg.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin.

They all launched birdarangs, sonic blasters, star bolts, dark magic, and rubble. Trigon inhaled . . . and blew. With one gust of breath all attacks were blown away easily. The Titans gasped as they were blown away into the streets of Jump City. Trigon snorted.

**"That was not even wore the breath I exhaled. You would expect such a weakling attack to vanquish me. You should all know that I am a being of immense power and that such weakling attacks shall not harm me."**

Trigon's body than started to glow red and eventually the red light made its way to his head before he roared and unleashed a wave of blood red energy that cut through anything in its path. Raven flew in the air between the attack and her friends.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

A beam of dark magic blasted from her palms and collided with the attack. The power struggle was so great it blow buildings into the sky. Raven strained to push it back but Trigon's attack pushed forward. Suddenly Cyborg and Starfire fired and now all three of them worked to push back Trigon's attack.

**"You can try summon all the power you wish. The gap between us is one you can never hop to bridge. Not even if you all lived and trained for countless centuries!"**

Trigon let a victorious laughter as the Titans were pushed back by his energy wave. Raven's eyes than glowed white as she summoned all of her emotions to her that resulted in her clothes changing white again. Trigon looked and gasped as the transformed Titan broke his attack. She glared at him and flew right at his torso.

Trigon jumped as she was surrounded by an energy field making her looking look like a white raven.

**"No matter mow much power you have acquired it will never compare to me!"**

"You can stop the charade. You're not the real Trigon. Just a rip off created by Xana. You may have his powers, his thoughts, but you will never be the real thing and that is why you can't win.

You do not exist." said Raven.

Trigon roared.

**"I AM REAL! NOW FEEL HOW REAL I AM AS I REDUCE THIS WORLD TO ASH!"**

Trigon lunged at Raven as the empath floated in medative position and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos."

As Trigon neared there was a bright light in the shape of a raven that pierced the Eye of Xana on Trigon's chest. The demon screamed as his body dissolved into nothing but data streams and faded never to be seen again. Raven floated down and her cape returned to its usual blue. At the same time all of the towers on Lyoko returned to natural blue.

Xana was shocked to see what happened to his creation. He had no idea that the daughter of Trigon was so powerful. Slade had neglected to share such important information. Xana wasn't surprised.

The man was too ambitious and hungry for power to remain of a business partner for Xana. That was why he planned on getting of Slade when their plan succeeded. But it was no longer a problem. Slade's overconfidence will be his own downfall.

In the meantime Xana downloaded all the information on the battles that took place on Lyoko and Earth and saved them. He would like to review the data later if he ever thought of visiting the Titan's world again.


End file.
